Luctor et Emergo
by lederra
Summary: This is the follow on story to What If?. Juice's road to recovery following his abduction and the assault by Dion is long and hard but he is finally beginning to get there, Stahl is on the run after the feds found out what she did but she is not yet finished with Juice and the club.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucto et Emergo**

It was a hot balmy sunny day in Charming but Juice coming out of St Thomas's Hospital did not feel the warmth of the day. He had not been able to 'feel' normal things like appreciation of the weather for a long time. Not since his abduction and rape by Dion, a former inmate of Stockton prison, more than two months ago.

Since then he had tried to get back to living a normal life, going on runs with the rest of his SAMCRO brothers, working in the garage and doing intelligence work for the club when required but he didn't feel normal. If he felt anything, it was shame and humiliation at what he had endured and a continuing feeling of feeling 'dirty'. He would have preferred to have forgotten all about it but the club and other people around him would not let him.

Which was why he was coming out of St Thomas's he had just finished another session with the therapist that Tara had arranged for him to see when he had returned from the cabin that he had been staying at, following his rescue by his brothers back when he had been taken. That ATF bitch Stahl had been snooping around, trying to ask questions and the club had felt it best that she did not get to ask any of those questions of Juice especially as they had killed and then burnt the bastards who had taken him.

"JUICE, OVER HERE."

He looked over to the car park where he heard someone calling his name and saw Chibs waiting in the black van that they used at the garage waiting for him. He sighed to himself and smiled at Chibs in acknowledgement he hadn't wanted picking up; he would have preferred to have made his own way back to TM.

"Well, hurry up and get in laddie, we aint got all day." Chibs said when Juice had made no move to get into the van. Juice knew he had no choice but to get in the van with Chibs and he knew that it was going to be a long trip back to TM with Chibs trying to get him to talk about how his latest session had gone with Angel, his therapist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter and loud music could be heard blaring from the Teller Morrow lot, it was Friday night and the SONS were having one of thier parties. The usual crowd was there, the hangers on, croweaters, sweet butts, nomads and several other charters; Tacoma, Vegas and Devils Hills, Nevada. There beer was flowing and half naked people littered the clubhouse and the area ouside.<p>

Juice was in his dorm room typing on his laptop when there was a bang on his door and Tig stuck his head in to see if he was in there.

"Juice, What are you doing in here? Its party night, put your laptop away and join in will ya." A giggling noise could be heard behind Tig and just behind him, Juice could see one of the new sweetbutts.

"In a bit, just got to finish this off," he told Tig, "Clay wants it for tomorrow."

Tig wandered in, the sweetbutt following him.

"Now Juice," Tig slammed the top of Juice's laptop down narrowly missing his fingers, as he snatched them back from the keyboard.

* * *

><p>Juice wandered into the bar, the place was heaving with bodies and he looked for somewhere that was less populated. There were the usual crowd here he noticed and a few new faces that he hadn't seen before. Someone walked behind him and slapped a hand down on his shoulder, making him flinch. He had been like this ever since his abduction, nearly every time that anyone touched him he just couldn't help flinching.<p>

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to scare you."

The burly figure of one of the Nomads pushed by him, Juice felt claustophobic, he had to get out of the clubhouse and pushed his way through the crowd toward the door. Once outside he made his way to the picnic table furthest away from the clubhouse and was glad to see that it was surprisingly deserted despite the number of people hanging around the Teller Morrow lot.

He sat at the table and pulled out a packet of smokes and his hands shook a little as he removed one and stuck it in his mouth and then lit a match. He breathed in the smoke and exhaled slowly gradually the shaking in his hands stopped and he felt himself calming down. Across the lot he noticed a couple of new guys that he hadn't seen before huddled in a group and noticed one of them glance in his direction, point and then say something to the guy standing with him. The second guy turned and stared in Juice's direction, saying something that Juice couldn't catch but he had a pretty good idea what had been said. For the last two months he had endured people pointing and talking about him.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said and Juice turned to see one of the new sweetbutts, standing at the side of him, pointing at the seat opposite him. He shrugged his shoulders and told her it was a free country she could do whatever she liked. She sat opposite him and held her hand out to him, "The name's Rita,"

"Juice," he concentrated on his fingers rather than look her in the eyes. She was pretty, had long brown hair, legs that seemed to be perfect and the deepest green eyes that he had ever seen, not that he was looking in her eyes.

"You're a quiet one ain't ya." Rita said, watching him under her eye lashes. She knew a little bit about the biker opposite her. She had heard the others whisper about him. He was the one who a few months before had been abducted and it was whispered, raped by one of the men who held him captive before the rest of the SONS had managed to rescue him. Looking at him, she noticed that he was pale and his eyes seemed sunken in thier sockets, circled with dark shadows as though he hadn't been sleeping well and had a vulnerable look to them as though he was in pain. Her heart went out to the young man sitting opposite her and she put her hand out to his but her movement caught Juice off gaurd and he flinched back from her.

It was too much for him to handle and he shot up from the picnic bench and fled.

* * *

><p>His departure from the table had not gone unnoticed by those who had been watching him and as he disappeared around the side of the clubhouse, a body detached itselve from one of the groups and followed him. No matter where he was, there was always someone watching him, keeping an eye on him. At the beginning when the club had rescued him they had been afraid that he would kill himself after what he had had to endure while he was held hostage by Dion. Tonight the person keeping an eye on him should have been one of the new prospects but the kid was nowhere to be seen.<p>

* * *

><p>Juice slid down the side of the building, bringing his knees up to his chest and covered his head with his hands as he tried to control his breathing. He still felt an overwhelming sense of shame and humiliation over his rape, tears ran down his face as he tried not to think about it.<p>

"Juice are you alright?"

Happy had been outside enjoying a beer with Koz when he had seen Juice flee the picnic table and disappear around the side of the building. He handed Koz his beer and told him not to drink it, Koz had also seen Juice flee and he geussed that Happy was going to make sure the kid was alright.

"Yeah... No problem mate,"

* * *

><p>Happy felt Juice tense up as he slid down to the ground next to him, he was worried about the kid and didn't know if Juice would ever get over what had been done to him. Happy for one of the few times in his life felt helpless, a feeling which he didn't like. He hated it how Juice had changed from the happy go lucky goofball that everyone had known to what he was now.<p>

Juice didn't answer Happy he just shook, wrapped up in his own nightmare and broke into heaving gut wenching painful sobs, his spirit breaking to the core. Happy merely put his arm round him and pulled him close, holding him and waited for the tears to pass.

* * *

><p>AN As always guys, read and please review it is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

Thankyou to Darkfairy for his reviews.

* * *

><p>The following morning one of the new prospects went into the kitchen to make coffee for everyone and found that Juice already there and had already put the coffee on. He was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee and had not noticed the prospect come in, till he spoke to him.<p>

"Thanks for putting the coffee on man, I'm running a bit late this morning."

Juice jumped slightly and spilt some of the hot coffee on his hand. "Ouch," he scowled at the kid, he had been thinking of something else and had his ipod on listening to some music so hadn't heard the kid come in the kitchen. The kid grabbed a cloth from the side to clean up the spill and brushed against Juice's hand as he cleaned. Juice got up from the table and went to leave the kitchen.

"Hey you don't need to leave man, stay sitting there."

Juice shook his head and left the kitchen as Happy was coming into it to see where the coffee was.

"You alright Juice?" he had been a bit concerned after Juice had left him last night to go back to his dorm after his breakdown. He had just checked Juice's room and finding it empty he thought he would try the rest of the clubhouse to see if he could locate him. He could see that Juice was distressed about something but Juice just ignored him and left the kitchen.

He turned to the prospect and asked him what he had done to upset Juice.

"Nothing," the kid replied, "I just cleaned up the coffee he spilled."

"You sure that was all you did?"

"Yeah man, I accidently touched his hand when I was cleaning up and he seemed to freak out. I mean what is his problem, I know he is jumpy and that you guys keep an eye on him all the time."

Happy slammed him backwards into the cabinet and with hs hand around his throat told him to watch his mouth, otherwise he might find himself in a world of pain. He gave the kid a good shake to put his words across and walked out. The prospect picked himself up from the floor, glaring at Happy's retreating back. 'Just you wait' he thought, 'One of these days you'll be inside.'

The prospect knew exactly what was wrong with Juice, he had been well briefed by his superiors before he had come to Charming. Got himself known to the SONS and then asked to prospect for them. He knew it was the only way he could get the evidence he needed on them and after a month some of them were beginning to open up to him thinking that he was only a prospect, if only they knew. One of the Sons he had been told to get close to was Juice, he had to befriend him, knowing that his emotional state following his attack would be fragile and that would make him easier to get close to. Still at least he wasn't on his own here, there was another agent here as well, he had seen her talking to Juice the night before.

* * *

><p>Back in his room, Juice opened up his laptop to download the stuff he had been working on last night when Tig had forced him to join in the party. What a disaster that had been, as soon as he had entered the bar area he had become claustophobic. He just couldn't bear to be amongst so many people anymore and when one of the NOMADS had touched him, he had freaked out. It hadn't been much better outside either, he had managed to find an empty table but then one of the sweetbutts had asked if she could sit down at it with him. It was alright until she had touched him and he had seen that pitying look inher eyes that everyone seemed to look at him with lately, he had fled from the table finding a dark corner around the back of the clubhouse. He thought he would be safer there with no one to bother him but Happy had found him.<p>

He recalled how he had tensed when Happy had first sat on the ground next to him but when he had out his arm round him he had just clutched at Happy's cut as he had cried. Happy hadn't said a word just held him.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Clay called a 'meeting' in the chapel. Most of the sons were there but Juice had gone somewhere and they didn't know where. Clay slammed the gravel down on the desk and called the meeting to order. He also noticed that one of the prospects was missing and demanded of the one that was there where the other was. This was the one that should have been keeping an eye on Juice the night before but hadn't, he had a bruise on his cheek, given to him by Happy, after he had comforted Juice.<p>

"He followed Juice when he left earlier."

He stammered to Clay, the glares he was getting from some of the others at the table was making him real nervous. They were also aware that he hadn't kept an eye on Juice the night before like he had been told to do. It was one part of being a prospect that he hated, constantly babysitting Juice. He hated it, why did it always fall to him to keep an eye on that weirdo, he had heard what had happened to the guy a few months before and thought to himself when he had been told, guy asked for it. If he was any such man he would have stopped the guy wouldn't he but he hadnt't therefore he must have wanted what happened to him.

There is no way he would allow some guy fuck him, he wasn't gay. Juice probaly was but wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else for that fact. It sickened him that the rest of the guys couldn't see that and insisted on babying him. If it was up to him he would tell the poof to fuck off, that his kind wasn't welcome in SAMCRO. He was half tempted to do that actually the next time he was told to babysit the freak. Tell him what people really thought about him and that if he wanted to do people a fovour he would just fuck off and leave, or better still kill himself. He was brought back to reality by Clay shouting at him to get out in the bar and keep a watch making sure that no one came in.

When the prospect had left he Clay got down to business.

"Well where are we on our plan to bring Stahl down?"

He looked at those sat there, most just shrugged but Bobby looked up and said that Rosen had the tape and had approached the necessary authorities. He had spoken to him the day before. When he had asked him how the it was going, Rosen had told him that the ATF was already looking into Agent Stahl there had been other complaints about her conduct.

"He said nothing else," Clay asked him.

"No, just that as soon as he heard anything else he would get back to us."

Clay thought for a moment then asked Chibs and Happy how Juice was doing.

Both said he had good days and bad days and Happy mentioned what had happened the night before.

* * *

><p>A few miles from Charming Juice had stopped his bike by a lake that he sometimes liked to visit, it was quiet here and not many people knew about the place. It was the only place he could come to where he felt 'safe', if he could ever feel safe again that is. He heard a sound behind him and swung round to find the prospect from this morning behind him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he demanded of him, trying to calm down.

"Nothing... I just come here sometimes..When everything gets too much. it's quiet and I... didn't think anyone else knew of this place." The prospect stammered to him.

"Yeah well you shouldn't sneak up on people." Juice told him. The kid unnerved him but he could put up with him he thought. He went to leave but the kid held his hand up to stop him.

"You don't have to leave, stay."

Juice was torn he wanted to be by himself but at the same time he didn't. This kid knew nothing about him, had not been part of SAMCRO when he had been abducted and...

He still couldn't bring himself to say it, even after two months. His counsellor Angel had been trying to get him to actually say the word but he just couldn't. Not since that night at the cabin when he had finally broken down and confessed all to Happy and Chibs. He hadn't told another living soul what had really happened to him. Even his other brothers within SAMCRO had not been told, Happy and Chibs had promised not to tell them. Of course he didn't know that Chibs had recorded everything that he had said that night and before it had been handed over to Rosen the others had listened to it in Chapel. When he had been at his first counselling session.

* * *

><p>AN As always when you have read I would love to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

Thankyou to Darkfairy for your reviews.

* * *

><p>On the Wednesday of the following week Juice had his weekly session with his counsellor. It was earlier this week because Angel was going to be away for the week end she had said she was going to a friends wedding in Los Angeles. He thought back to Saturday when he had gone to the lake for some peace and quiet. He had been surprised that one of the prospects was there as well. He had been so certain when he left TM that he wasn't being followed but as he discovered he was wrong. He was wrong about a lot of things lately and it made him uncomfortable that he had become so bad at things.<p>

Upon entering Angel's clinic he noticed that there were very few people in the reception area, it was the end of the day and Juice was her last patient of the day. The receptionist booked him in and asked him to take a seat, saying that the doctor would see him soon. As he sat there reading or trying to read a magazine a shadow fell across him and he glanced up to see the sweetbutt from the party standing in front of him.

"Hi." she said. "What are you doing here."

"What's it to do with you?"

"Oh nothing, just didn't expect to see you here. Are you waiting for someone?"

She knew exactly what Juice was doing sitting in the waiting room and who he was waiting to see. Like her fellow agent she had been well briefed on thier target, they were both aware that an ATF agent by the name of Stahl was under investigation for corrupt policing and that Juice was one of the witnesses that they had to 'get at', in order to stop any evidence being given at her hearing. When she had first taken on this assignment she had had no problem with 'silencing' a witness but that had been before she had met Juice. She had been told that he was a tough 1% outlaw biker but having met him, he was not as she had found anything like the image painted of him from his crimanal record.

The others in the club were exactly what they're records had indicated but Juice was not. There was many elements of truth in the file on him but she had also seen how vulnerable he was and it no longer sat well with her, that if this thing with Agent Stahl went to a hearing she no longer felt comfortable with making sure that Juice would not be around in order to testify.

"I'll see you at the club later on?"

She asked Juice. She had to get back to her apartment to write out her report and send it off to her superiors. Juice nodded at her and she left. He went back to reading his magazine and only just started to reread it when he heard his name being called.

"Jaun Carlos Ortiz?"

He looked up and saw Angel in the door way to her office, he sighed, put down the magazine and got up.

"Come on in Juice." His therapist Angel smiled at him as he entered her consulting room.

* * *

><p>"Now, how have you been feeling this week Juice?"<p>

Angel had smiled when she had Juice waiting for her in the waiting room, she hadn't been sure if he would come today but when she had opened her door and seen him sitting there she had felt 'butterflies' in her stomach. She knew she was being silly as well as thoroughly unprofessional, she shouldn't be getting 'butterflies' in her stomach at the thought of seeing him again but she couldn't help it. He was such a gorgeous looking speciman of male perfection but he was a patient for gods sake and she knew with the issues he had that he was vulnerable and that she could never do anything about it. When she had seen the young woman in the waiting room talking to him she had momentarily thought about thumping her, the green eyed monster raising its ugly head.

Juice glanced down at his hands that were folded in his lap and muttered "Alright."

"Are you sure Juice?"

"What do you mean?"

He was nervous and she could see he was. He was fiddling with his fingers and doing everything he could not to look him in the eye. There was a slight sweat to his brow and he reached up with his hand to wipe it away, she managed to catch his eye when he did that and asked him what had happened on the night of the party. She already knew, Tara had been there and had told her what had happened but she wanted Juice to tell her.

"The party on Friday night? I know there was one, the whole of Charming could practically hear it." She smiled as she said it.

Juice shrugged his shoulders indifferently, "There was a party, we always have a party on Friday night." he told her.

"And did you enjoy it?"

"I geuss,"

"You only geuss," she raised an eyebrow at him. "So you didn't have a panic attack?"

"Ow did you know about that?"

As he said it, it dawned on him.

"Tara."

Angel nodded her confirmation that it was Tara who had told her. Tara had told her a fellow doctor who knew about the counselling sessions that Juice was going through but she had also told her as a friend of Juice's.

"I couldn't cope wth all the people who were there."

"In what way did you find it difficult to cope Juice?"

"There was too many there...I felt like I was choking and being crushed at the same time." Juice told her in a small voice.

He glanced down again at his fingers and she could see a glistening of tears in his eyes but none fell. He was biting his lower lip, trying to get a control of his emotions and breathing, gradually he calmed down and she proceeded with the session. She waited until he had told her everything and had got full control back and then she spoke to him again, explaining to him that it was perfectly natural for him to feel the way that he was feeling. The session continued for another 45 minutes in which he spoke about the party further and how he was feeling in general, she glanced at the clock on her desk and told him that she had to end the session.

"Your next session will be at the usual time next week Juice. Try and enjoy this weekend." she told him. "I know it will seem hard to do but you seem to being a lot better than you have been in along time."

After he had left she went to her window and watched him ride off on his bike, she glanced down at the ring on her finger. How long had it been since she had felt anything like what she felt for Juice. Again she knew that the feelings she had were totally wrong. She knew from a professional point of view that they were wrong and if the hospital found out that she had feelings for her patient that she lose her licence and the right to practice.

However there was another reason why it was wrong, he was a SON and the SONS were enemies of her family. Not that anyone in Charming knew, when she had applied to the hospital they had been thrilled to have her, Dr Angel Curtis, on the staff. Curtis was her married name and although she had a widow for two years now she had never gone back to her maiden name, she could have done but she had loved her husband and had chosen to keep his name. She doubted also that Tara would have been so friendly with her if she had known that her real name was Angelica Alvarez.

* * *

><p>When you've read, please review and let me know what you think. I know I have thrown another twist into the story but anyone who has read my stories before will know that I like throwing a few twists into them.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

Thankyou to Darkfairy, Yammy1983, DragonBby and anon for your reviews. This chapter is going to be in to parts!

* * *

><p>Juice had got back to the clubhouse following his session with Angel and had gone straight to his dorm room to have a shower, he always felt as though he needed to wash after a session, talking about what had happened and how he felt. He knew that it was supposed to help him get back on the road to recovery but it always made him feel so uncomfortable whenever he was asked about IT.<p>

As he opened the door to his room he noticed something on the floor, it was an envelope and as he picked it up he noticed his name typed on it. Closing his door he went over to the desk that held his laptop and after removing his cut he sat at the desk and opened the envelope. There was a single piece of paper inside with two sentences, the first with the single word FAG typed in capital letters and the second line was 'You wanted it'.

He felt pressure building up at the back of his eyes and in his forehead as he read the words on the paper, he couldn't believe what he was reading or that anyone could believe he was a fag and wanted it. It was the second letter that he had recieved like this, the first one had said that he was a liar and that he had made up what Dion was supposed to have done to him. That had been disturbing enough but this one was sick. He flung it into the bin just as he had done so with the first letter.

* * *

><p>The prospects were out cleaning the main area of the clubhouse, there was a lot of people coming down on a run, they had been told very little just that there would be quite a few. One of the lads, the one who had followed Juice on Saturday noticed that the other one had a smile tha he couldn't quite keep of his face.<p>

"What's up with you, won the lottery or something?" He asked, curious at the good mood that the other prospect seemed to be in.

"Nah." He smiled back, "Just think it is going to be a good night is all."

He smiled wider at the thought of the anguish that he knew Juice would be going through once he had read the second letter he had sent him. Just seeing that poof in pain gave him undeniable pleasure. He was a bully but no one had figured that out yet and targetting vulnerable people like Juice always gave him a buzz. He knew Juice wouldn't say anything, wouldn't want any of the other members realising what he was. What the prospect had already realised the first day that he had seen him and then the whispers he had heard around the club just confirmed it for him.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing amd both prospects were rushed off thier feet, the bar was absolutely heaving and they had not stopped since the party had started more than five hours ago. Both were desperate for a break but knew that they wouldn't get one until the party slowed down.<p>

They were partly watching with one eye each, the young stripper who was cavorting on the stripper pole in the center of the room and did not notice Juice slip behind the bar and grab a bottle of tequilla off the shelve. As he reached the door, the sympathetic prospect noticed him and saw he had a bottle of tequilla in his hands, he also noticed that Juice looked like he was going for a ride, he disappeared out the door. The lad went to follow but was grabbed by Tig, who had seen him about to dive out from behind the bar.

"Where are you going prospect?"

"Just going to follow Juice, he's just headed out the door with a bottle of Tequilla."

Tig had seen him go as well but he assumed he was just heading out in to the lot.

"Leave him be, there's plenty of others out there to keep an eye on him, you're needed here behind the bar. Get me a whisky."

The lad shot back behind th bar and grabbed a bottle of whisky off the shelve he went to pour a shot glass full but Tig merely snatched the bottle out of his hand and staggered off across the room to collapse on the sofa next to Happy. Both gazed with admiration at the young large breasted woman on the pole wiggling her booty to the music.

* * *

><p>When Juice had left the clubhouse he had gone and got on his bike, stuffing the bottle of tequilla into one of the saddle bags on his bike. He put it in the one that held a change of clothes, the other saddlebag held his laptop and a few other bits. When he had showered after he had thrown that letter in the bin, he had gone back into his room and looked around unsure of what he was going to do but he knew he couldn't stay at the clubhouse this weekend.<p>

The others were busy getting ready for the party and it had been relatively easy to stick some stuff into his saddlebags and sneak them out without anyone noticing. He knew if they had, that they would not let him go off on his own and right now he needed badly to be on his own. The idea of dealing with another party, the way he had done so the previous one, was something he did not want to do again. So while his brothers were getting paraletic at this one, he snuck away on his bike for some much needed rest and relaxation on his terms!

* * *

><p>The following morning, there were bodies strewn all over the place. Mind you, it had been a good night and not many had made it to their own beds. Even the two prospects were still behind the bar both asleep having been too exhausted to stagger off to their own dorm rooms when the party had eventually died down.<p>

"Oh God my head!" Chibs groaned as he left his own dorm room and headed towards the kitchen he very much needed coffee .

As he staggered into the main room of the clubhouse he could see no sign of the two prospects. He could have yelled for them but he didn't think that his banging head could have coped with it, so he staggered on into the kitchen and put the coffee on, making it extra strong as he had a feeling that he was not the only one who would be needing it.

It had not long been made when Happy staggered into the kitchen looking almost as bad as Chibs felt.

"Looks like you had a good night as well man."

Happy looked at him and nodded his head slightly, he didn't nod any harder because it felt like his head would fall off. He was not looking forward to this morning, there was a lot of work on at the garage and the last thing he wanted was to be stuck under a car, mind you he thought he could always fall asleep under there he thought. He might not be the only one doing it though, he suspected that a number of his brothers would be doing the same thing.

* * *

><p>AN I had planned to do a longer chapter than this but Ive decided to do it in two parts. The 2nd part will be up within the next 24 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

Thankyou to Darkfairy, Yammy1983, DragonBby and anon for your reviews

The song in this chapter is called My side of the story - Hodges, I do not own this song. If anyone would like to listen to it, it is on Youtube and it is a brilliant song. All the songs that I use in some of my stories can be found on Youtube!

Songs are done in Italics.

* * *

><p>When Juice had left the clubhouse the night before he had not been too sure where he was heading. He just knew he had to get away, he couldn't stand being there any more, the clubhouse and everything had just become oppressive of late. He got on his bike and just rode, he didn't notice where he was going and by the time he became aware of his surroundings, he was in a park in Lodi. He parked his bike up and went and sat on one of the picnic tables near by. He had taken the bottle of tequilla out of his saddlebag and was sitting quietly taking swigs of the tequilla. It would have been better if he had grabbed a pot of lemon slices from behind the bar and some salt then it would have been better. However lately he had made bad decisions rather than good ones and he was sick of feeling so useless.<p>

He looked around the park and saw kids playing and thier parents near by watching them, people enjoying the park on this summer evening, he envied them. He wished he could enjoy the park and the summer evening like they were doing. He could hear music coming from the other side of the park and he went to investigate, it was a band playing to a large number of people and he found himself listening to the music and liking it.

_A cold wind blows,_

_I am shivering. _

_My body aches,_

_as, my heart is breaking._

_Why is life _

_making me hollow?_

_Why is happiness_

_casting me in the shadows?_

_In the shadows..._

_Hold on._

_Don't turn and walk awy._

_Save me..._

_and I cried these words _

_but no body came._

_I'm all alone_

_running scared_

_Losing my way in the dark._

_I tried to get up._

_Stand on a prayer._

_But I keep crashing down hard._

_This is my side of the story._

_Only my side of the story._

_Only my side of the story._

_Nobody cares_

_Nobody's there_

_No one will hear my side of the story..._

As Juice listened to the song, he thought how true the words were. He knew his brothers in the club tried to understand what he was going through but how could they, they had not gone through what he had. They did not understand how worthless he felt, how useless he was feeling now, he still thought about whether it was easier to just give up and die. The song that the band was singing seemed to call to him, it was not music that he would normally like but his tastes in a lot of things had changed since his abduction!

He was paying so much attention to the the band and not his surroundings that he did not notice the four bikers who had seen him when he had arrived and were now making thier way towards him. Although he wa not wearing his cut, he had left that at the clubhouse when he had left, they still recognised him and knew that he was a SOA. Although thier club at the moment had a truce with the SONS, it did not mean that they were happy at having the 'intelligence' Officer for the sons, sneaking around thier territory in incognito.

They waited near the back of the crowd and watched him, when the band finished, Juice walked back towards where he had parked his bike. As he got to his bike and was about to get on it and ride off the largest of the four bikers approached him and hit him, knocking Juice unconscious. He lifted juice up and dragged him towards a van that was parked just yards from where Juices bike was, opened the side door and threw him into the van. When they got back to thier clubhouse and he had woken up they were going to be asking him some questions, they were not happy about him being in their territory, spying on them. Even though he wasn't. This was another decision of Juices that was goingto be bad one. He should have gone somewhere else, other than a park that was deep in Mayan Territory, Clay and the others were not going to be happy when they found out.

* * *

><p>AN Im doing this chapter in two parts and will try and upload the next part of it sometime in the next 24 hours! The next part of the chapter shows the clubs reaction when they find out that Juice is gone and they find out what the 'nasty' prospect has been doing to Juice. What is done to him is not very nice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not own any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

* * *

><p>It was about midday at TM, when Happy realized that he had not seen Juice all morning. He checked with Gemma to see if Juice was supposed to be working in the garage and she told him that No, he wasn't. He hurried over to the clubhouse to see whether he was in there and not seeing Juice at his computer desk, which was situated in a corner of the main room he then went and checked Juice's dorm room. Which he found locked, he banged on the door but got no reply so he fished out his phone and tried to phone Juice's prepay but got no reply. It kept going straight to voice mail. At this point he was starting to feel a bit concerned and went looking for Chibs to see if he knew where Juice was.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in Lodi Juice woke up in the back of a van that was travelling along a rather bumpy road and for a moment he had a flashback to the night he had been abducted. He panicked for a moment and tried to get control of his breathing! The van after a few moments pulled up and the side door was wenched open, one of the bikers who had been tailing him in the park, got into the van, hauled Juice up and threw him out of the now stationary vehicle.<p>

Juice stumbled when he landed outside of the van but two of the other bikers grabbed him and dragged him into the warehouse that they had pulled up at. Inside he could see that it was used as a storage facillity of some kind and before he was thrown into a small closet like room he could see a group of people congregated at the far end, all were wearing cuts like the ones who had taken Juice except for one. This one biker was wearing a cut that showed he belonged to another MC, the Grim Bastards.

* * *

><p>Back in Charming, Happy had found Chibs who had confirmed that he had not seen Juice since the before the party the previous night. He put down the wench he had been using on the car he was working on and both he and Happy went back to the clubhouse, ignoring everyone in the main room they walked down to Juice's dorm room. Again Happy banged on the door and Chibs shouted his name but as before there was no reply by the is time they had been joined by Tig and Clay.<p>

"What's going on?" Clay barked at them.

Happy explained to them both that he hadn't seen Juice all day and that no one had seen him since the previous day.

"He's not answering his phone, it keeps going to voicemail."

"JUICE," Tig banged on the door and shouted. As before with Happy and Chibs there was no reply.

"Right kick the door down then." Clay told them.

* * *

><p>Juice was in a very small office that was not bigger than someones closet. He was close to hyperventillating but was doing his best not to let that happen. He had tried the door after they had thrown him into the room but it was locked and there was no other way out that he could see. Except he glanced upwards and there high up on the wall was a grill of some kind, he didn't know what it was for or where it went but at that moment in time he didn't care. It looked as though it was large enough to crawl through if only he could reach it and get the grill off the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>After Happy had kicked the door in, the four of them entered Juice's room to find it empty. His bed was made and it was not clear whether it had not been slept in the night before or not. Chibs had checked the bathroom but found nothing there and as he turned back into the bedroom he noticed that Juice's laptop was missing. He walked over to the desk and noticed that there were a couple of other things missing as well. As he checked further he heaard Tig on the other side of the room.<p>

"Clay, I think Juicey boy has done a disappearing act."

Tig was by Juice's wardrobe and and had seen that the saddlebags that were normally kept by the side were missing, when he checked the wardrobe he noticed that some of the hangers were empty. He wouldn't normally notice something like this with another brother but Juice's room was always so damn ordered all the time and whenever anything was missing or out of place it was noticeable straight away.

* * *

><p>Juice meanwhile had managed to get up to the grill on the wall by shoving the table up against the wall and balancing the chair upon it, he got up and noticed that the grill was merely screwed to the wall. Searching in his pockets he found his small penknife and pulled it out. He was surprised that they hadn't found it when they had done a quick search before he was thrown into the room. He unscrewed the grill and quietly lowered it to the table, peering into the gloom of the vent he felt a little bit uneasy but the thought of what might be done to him if he stayed here was enough to get him moving. He pulled himself up and although it was a tight squeeze he managed to get into the vent.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Juice's room, the guys were looking for anything that might tell them where Juice may have taken off to, when Happy noticed some crumpled paper in the bin next to Juice's desk. He uncrumpled it and saw the word, 'FAG' and the sentence, 'you wanted it', he swore.<p>

"I think I've found why Juice has taken off." he told the others, handing the paper to them.

* * *

><p>AN. I was going to show the nasty propspect get his commuppence but I'm going to leave it till the next chapter. Also a couple people have PM me and asked if Juice will be getting any 'romance' in this story. Seeing as it looks like his therapist has got the hots for him. Maybe! If you would like to see him have some happiness in this story let me know who you would like to see him with. You have 2 choices, Angel his therapist or the undercover agent pretending to be a sweetbutt.

As always please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not own any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

Warning: IF you are easily disturbed. **DO NOT READ!**

* * *

><p>After Happy had shown the guys the screwed up letter that he had found in Juice's bin, Clay called an emergency meeting of the club. He had been as disgusted as Happy when he had seen what was typed on the sheet and even Tig looked pissed off. Whoever had sent that letter to Juice, if they found out who it was would regret it, big time.<p>

* * *

><p>It seemed to Juice that it took for ever to find his way through the dark and gloomy claustophobic vent to the outside world. He had moved as quickly as he could without making too much noise. Several times, he started to panic when he thought he was stuck and might end up being caught again by the Calaveras.<p>

* * *

><p>When the guys had left Juice's room, Clay called an emergency meeting with those sons there even the prospects were included. The note was shown to all and when the nasty prospect looked at what had been handed to him, he was unable to suppress a small smile. None of the members saw this but the other prospect did when the others went about thier business after the meeting he pulled the other prospect to one side not realising that Happy had seen him and was listening when he said.<p>

"Has Juice's disappearance got anything to do with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw that look in your eyes, when we knew anything about the note we were handed. It was you wasn't it."

"Don't be bloody stupid."

"DON'T LIE TO ME." the other prospect shouted at him, "I KNOW IT WAS YOU."

The nasty prospect glared at the other one and sneered, "Yeah..so what if it was me... Don't want scum like him around decent people anyway...He did everyone a favour leaving..and what are you going to do about it anyway."

The other prospect shook his head he couldn't believe what he had just heard and before he could say or do anything else, he was pulled off the other lad and Happy grabbed the 'nasty' prospect around the throat. He had heard the pride in the lads voice when he admitted to being the one who sent that disgusting note to Juice, as his rage took over he saw red.

* * *

><p>Finally, Juice breathed in relief when he found the vent going towards a grill through which he could see the outside. He had been crawling through the vent for what felt like forever. As he got to the end, he found the vent was easy to knock out of the wall, it had not been mortared in very well and as he glanced out, he saw there was quite a drop to the ground outside but he didn't care, he was so glad to have made it without anyone realising he was missing.<p>

As he managed to pull his body out, he gripped the edge of the vent with his fingers and then let his body drop the twenty feet down to the ground. Just as he had hit the ground, he heard a shout from inside and realised they had finally noticed him gone. He took off at speed towards the treeline.

* * *

><p>When Happy had grabbed the nasty prospect and dragged him off to one of the store rooms, the other prospect had legged it outside to see who he could find. Just outside the door over by the boxing ring he spotted Chibs and Bobby talking and ran to them.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the clubhouse, Happy was dishing out his own brand of justice to the little bastard who he had just found out was responsible for Juice's dissapearance. After he had slammed the door shut he threw the pospect as hard as he could against the wall, momentarily knocking the lad out. While the lad was out of it, he turned and locked the door so that no one could come in and stop him doing what he was about to do.<p>

He heard a groan on the floor behind him and turned and with one hand hauled the kid up, again slamming him into the wall but this time with his back to it, he saw the kids head bounce off with wall and then he threw him across the room into the other wall. As the kid slid to the floor, Happy threw his entire body weight down on him as he drove his booted foot down into the kids' groin. The lad screamed as he felt his balls crushed by Happy's foot and then he felt Happy flip him over on his stomach and through his pain filled haze he heard Happy saying something to him.

* * *

><p>When Chibbs and Bobby had been grabbed by the other prospect and told what had just occured they both of them ran back into the clubhouse, they could hear screaming coming from one of the store rooms and they rushed towards the door. When they tried to enter they found that the door was locked from the other side, they could hear Happy screaming in rage at the Prospect and the Prospect screaming back but in his case it was screams of pure agony. They wondered just what Happy was doing to him, they could hear the kid begging and screaming at Happy to stop. Then all of a sudden the screaming stopped and there was silence, Bobby and Chibs looked at each other and as they stepped back to kick the door in, it opened.<p>

Happy stepped out, his clothes and hands covered in blood and he passed them without a word and strode towards his own dorm room, closing his door behind him. They rushed into the room and found the prospect lying on the floor covered in blood, near him they also found a broken bottle also covered in blood. The neck of the bottle was missing and they were unable to see it any where.

* * *

><p>AN. As always please leave me a review if you want to, they are appreciated and makes me determined to update more reguarly. In the next chapter, you'll get to learn where the missing neck of the bottle is. Mind you, those of you who have read any of my other stories and already have some knowledge of the way my 'sick' mind works, will have probaly have geuassed exactly where Happy has shoved it. If you think you know already, put it in your review and tell me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not own any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

Warning: IF you are easily disturbed. **DO NOT READ!**

* * *

><p>After Happy had returned to his room, he sat on the edge of his bed his hands shaking slightly as he contemplated what he had just done to the prospect. The rage that he normally controlled had erupted when he had heard the prospect admit that he had been the one to send that filthy note to Juice and because of it Juice was once again missing. He thought back to what he had done to the kid and thought for a minute that he was lucky he hadn't killed him. He stared at the blood on his hands and clothes, shaking his head grimly he got up and went to wash it off and change his clothes for some clean ones. Some time later there was a knock at the door and before he could answer the door it swung open and Chibs walked in.<p>

When Chibs had entered the store room after Happy had walked past him and Bobby without a word, they couldn't believe the sight that greeted them. The prospect had been lying on the floor, blood flowing from several cuts to his face and as they reached him, they realized that there was more blood on the floor than there should have been from just the cuts to the kids head. As Chibs had examined him, Bobby had noticed a broken bottle on the floor near the lad and it was covered in blood. At about the same time that Bobby had noticed this, Chibs had discovered the reason for the extra blood. He could see about an inch of the neck of the broken bottle, protuding out of the lads arse. He had then tried to remove the glass but found that it would not budge and thinking that perhaps it was best that he left it there, then just under the lads hip he found the reason why the glass could not be removed. Instead of using lubricant when he had forced the bottle neck up the lads arse, Happy had used Superglue.

* * *

><p>Juice had only just made in to the woods when he heard voices shouting behind him and he ducked down behind one of the trees. He glancing around the tree he tried to make out how many and where his pursuers were but he was unable to and all he could hear was the snapping of dry twigs and branches underfoot as they moved towards him. As scared as he was feeling right now and all he wanted to do was find a hole to crawl into and hide, Juice knew he had to get away, his heart beating faster, he poked his head back out to see if he could see them yet.<p>

* * *

><p>When Happy had heard the knock at his door, he had not expected it to be Chibs standing there. He thought he would be doing his medic bit with the prospect but he was glad it was him and not one of the others.<p>

"Well..." Chibs started to say to him.

"Don't start Chibs, the kid had it coming."

Chibs held his hands up, "Whoa there brother, I don't disagree with you."

The other prospect when he had run over to Chibs and Bobby had explained what was going on, so he could understand what Happy had done. It was just the verocity of it even by Happy's usual standards, what he had done to the lad was extreme even by his standards.

"Where is the little shit now?" Happy asked him.

"Bobby has taken him off in the van to dump him by the side of the road somewhere, he has been stripped of his patch and told to never set foot in Charming ever again. If he does he is a dead man. Just tell me... why the superglue?"

Happy looked away for the moment and looked like he wasn't going to answer but he then turned back and said in an almost weary voice.

"To hurt him."

"Well I geussed that but you could have used something else, if you were that angry enough to shove it there."

Happy looked uncomfortable for a moment and it then looked as though he had come to a decision about something.

"If I tell you something...it doesn't leave this room."

"What?"

"Promise me first, that you won't repeat to anyone what I am about to tell you."

"I promise...but whatever it is it can't be that bad."

He was about to find out otherwise!

* * *

><p>Juice had managed to out distance his pursuers and after slipping and sliding over tree trunks that littered the steep embankment he came across a road. He had no idea where he was, the road looked as though it was one that people did reguarly pass along and he could see no houses or buildings. With a sigh, he started to walk down the road towards he hoped the main highway and civillisation.<p>

* * *

><p>Chibs sat at the bar nursing a bottle of beer. When Happy had made him promise not to reveal what he was about to tell him he thought at the time that Happy was being a bit melodramatic. However when Happy had told him the reason for why he had used Superglue he had been just a bit shocked. It wasn't the nature of the violence that Happy had used that shocked him but the reason behind it.<p>

Happy had told him about a mission that he had been sent on, When he was still in the Seals. Everything he said had gone to plan but when they had been pulling out, something had gone wrong and a few of them, Happy included had been captured. They had been held for a few days before another team had been sent in to rescue them but during those few days the gaurds had used every method they could to get them to talk. Including the use of the bottle.

As Chibs had listened to him he suddenly realised with horror, why Happy had been so understanding about what Juice had been going through these past few months. How he seemed to know and understand exactly what the kid had been going through. He had gone through what Juice had himself.

Happy had been raped!


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not own any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

* * *

><p>Juice had been walking down the road for what felt like hours when he heard the sound of a bike. At first he wondered if it was the Calaveras but then he realised there would have been more than one bike. As the sound of the bike got closer he turned to see that it was indeed a single biker. As it came across from where he was standing, it stopped and the rider turned off the engine.<p>

"Long way from home...Want a lift Juice?"

The voice was muffled by the full face helmet that was covering the riders face but it sounded familliar. Juice was unsure for a moment, as a moment of panic overtook him. As he was trying to decide what to do, the sound of more bikes was heard and coming in view down the road was three more bikers, bearing Calavera Patches. The one on the bike turned and looked in thier direction and then swung their head back in Juice's direction.

"GET ON," the biker shouted at Juice.

"THEY'LL BE HERE IN A MOMENT AND WE WILL BOTH BE DONE FOR."

The sight of the other bikers bearing down on them was enough to decide things for Juice, that and the fact that the other rider had pushed their visor up and Juice able to see thier eyes, a beautiful shade of green that he knew only too well. He hopped on the back of the bike and held on as the bike took off at full speed away from their pursuers.

* * *

><p>Back at the SONS Clubhouse Happy and Chibs were getting ready to go out and look for Juice, they were not too sure where to start first but thought both thought that Juice's apartment might be a good bet. As they were both walked out of the door they heard the sound of a car pulling into the lot and saw that it was a sherriffs cruiser, an officer got out and approached them.<p>

"Is Jaun Carlos Ortiz here?"

"Why?" Happy asked.

"IS HE HERE OR NOT?"

The officer was not happy to be here at TM on his own and the sight of at least one SON who he knew was a cold stone killer was not doing much for his disposition or his temper as the guy was being clearly obstructive in his view and obstructing him in the course of his duty.

Chibs could see that the officer was not going to answer Happy's question.

"No he's not here laddie?...Can we help you with anything?"

"No matter, I'll be back later for him."

Without another word to either Chibs or Happy the officer walked back to his car and got in. Leaving both Happy and Chibs staring after him in puzzlement, at both his questions about Juice's whereabouts and behaviour. Whatever it was that he wanted with Juice it did not sound very friendly and they both wondered what was going on.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Tara had just come out of surgery when she was approached by the sheriff enquiring about the health of her patient.<p>

"How is he?"

"We've removed the glass and stopped the bleeding but he will have a long recovery time."

"Can I talk to him?"

"The patient is still unconsciouse Sherriff, he has not yet come round from the surgery and I'm not sure when he will."

The sheriff was not happy to hear this, he really needed to speak to the young man who had been found bleeding by the side of the highway earlier that day. His injuries had been severe due mainly to the jagged neck of a bottle that was protuding from the lads arse. However just prior to passing out from the loss of blood he had told the officer who had found him who his attacker had been. He had been surprised that the lad had told his officer, he knew the kid was one of the prospects for the SONS.

"I'll be back later to talk to him Doctor."

The sheriff nodded at Tara and left to deal with other matters but as he got into his cruiser he got on to his radio and gave orders to his men to pick up and detain the lads attacker, One Jaun Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz!

A thought pleased him at last he would be getting rid of one of the SONS, the nature of the attack meant that as soon as they picked Ortiz up he woud be straight on his way back to Stockton Penitentary.

* * *

><p>Before Chibs and Happy had left to go in search of thier missing friend they had gone and seen Clay and told him of the officers strange behaviour. He had seemed concerned by this but thought that it was the sheriffs department trying to mess with thier minds. He therefore for the moment dismissed it and told them that they would deal with whatever the problem was later on but first off they had to find Juice before he did something stupid.<p>

Rosen had just got in touch with him to tell him that Stahl had been suspended form work and was being brought up on charges. So they needed Juice back so that he could give evidence against her at her hearing. He had assured Clay that Juice wouldn't have to take the stand but it looked as though in order for the charges against Stahl to stick then Juice would have to get in the witness box and give evidence. Telling those in the hearing everything that was done to him on that bitches' orders. Clay wasn't sure if the kid was strong enough to do that.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry its a small chapter but I'm doing another part to this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, especially if you think you know who the lone biker who picked Juice up is. It will be interesting to see who you think it is.


	11. chapter 11

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not own any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

* * *

><p>It had not taken them long to out distance their pursuers and as soon as they were able to they pulled up at a roadside gas station. Getting off the bike Juice stumbled away from the rider while he tried to get control of his breathing and emotions. The past 24 hours were beginning to take their toll and his state of mind was not so good. All Juice wanted to do was find somewhere quiet and close his eyes for a few minutes but he knew that until he was back on familiar turf and safe he would not be able to do that.<p>

"Are you doing alright Juice?"

Juice turned to the speaker and saw that she had removed her helmet and was shaking out her hair. When he had escaped from where he had been held captive the last person he had expecte to come to his rescue was the young woman standing in front of him now asking him if he was alright. The last time he had seen her had been at the hospital a few days before when he had been waiting to see Angel, prior to that he had seen her around the TM lot and club a few times, she had even beenat the party the week before. She had been the one who had asked him if she could sit at the table and he recalled that he had told her it was a free country and she could do what ever she wanted.

"Juice?"

Looking up at her enquiring face again he nodded that he was fine.

"OK, I need to go and get some gas, is there anything you need?"

"Thanks but no," he said shaking his head again.

* * *

><p>Happy and Chibs had stopped their bikes outside the small complex where they knew Juice owned an apartement on the outskirts of Charming. They were hoping that they would find him here but were not holding out much hope, Juice whenever he needed to get away sometimes came here. Using the spare set of keys that Chibs had they let themselves in the front door. Neither had been here before they knew about it because Juice had mentioned it a few times but he had never brought anyone here, sweetbutt or otherwise. It seemed as though he had always wanted to keep a part of his life seperate from the club and this apartment was where he did that.<p>

Upon entering the apartment they found themselves immediately in an open plane sitting room, painted in neutral colours with ver little furniture, just an oversized couch in the centre of the room and a coffee table. By the window was an entertainment unit with various electronics on it, Television, Hi-fi, Games console, etc. With shelving underneath that was loaded up with computer games, dvd's, CD's and other paraphanelia. It looked as though Juice had not been there for a long time but they decided to check all the rooms before leaving and checking out any of the other haunts that they thought Juice might have disappeared to.

Chibs headed for the back of Juices apartment, he opened a door and walked into Juice's bedroom seeing the bed was unmade and it looked as though it had not been slept in, he then slipped next door into Juice's bathroom. Again it looked as though Juice hadn't been there and he was about to leave when he noticed something on the floor near the bath. Bending down he noticed that it looked like some sort of 'chip', as he picked it up he saw other bits and realised that he was looking at the remains of a smashed phone. It looked like the prepay that Juice used for club business, calling out to Happy he left the bathroom and went looking for him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere up the highway from Charming, Rita had finished filling her petrol tank up on her bike when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out she saw that it was her fellow agent. Making sure where Juice was, she answered her phone.<p>

"Yeah, Rita speaking."

She listened for a few moments on the phone as the agent who was posing as a 'prospect' explained to her what was going on at the club and that he had just received new orders from their bosses. He informed her that Agent Stahl had just been suspended from duty pending the outcome of the inquiry and that the SONS lawyer had just informed Clay that Juice would have to take the stand and give evidence at Stahl hearing. Their new orders were to make sure that Juice did not get to the hearing and they were to take him to a safe house in the area and keep him there. He was leaving the clubhouse and would be with her as soon as possible to help keep Juice away from the hearing. When he finished speaking, Rita snapped the phone shut and put it back in her pocket.

Turning she looked for Juice who she found coming out of the gas station, a bottle of water in his hand.

"I've paid for the gas."

He told her. As he got to where she was standing by her bike.

"Thanks...um...I don't know if you want to go back to the club yet...but...I um...promised my gran that I would pop in and see her while I was this way. That was her on the phone. Will only take an hour, if you don't mind."

"No that's fine, I'm not really eager to get back to the Clubhouse just yet."

"Great." Rita smiled at Juice. She got on the bike, placing her helmet back on her head and patted the seat behind her.

"Hop on." She told him.

* * *

><p>AN. Will Juice get to the hearing or will the agents stop him and if they do how are they planning to make sure he doesn't get there? Will Happy and Chibs find him in time? Find out in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not own any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

* * *

><p>"I'M NOT RIDING BITCH."<p>

Juice had told Rita when she patted the seat behind her. She'd shook her head and sighed to herself.

"You either ride bitch...or you can stay here."

She had told Juice, in the distance they both could hear the sound of motorbikes and looking up the road they saw a trio of bikers come into view.

"Your choice, ride bitch or stay here and deal with those guys." She told him nodding in the direction of the three riders who were heading in their direction.

The patches on the riders cuts identified them as Calaveras. That did it for Juice, he got on the back of Rita's bike as she revved the engine, wrapping his arms around her waist holding on tightly as she took off at great speed away from the pursuing Calaveras.

* * *

><p>Clay was not happy, Happy and Chibs had just informed him that they had so far been unable to locate Juice. They had found his prepay at his apartment smashed to pieces but no sign of him. Of all the times to lose Juice, Rosen, their lawyer had just informed them that the ATF had suspended Stahl from active duty and despite his attempts Juice was needed to take the stand and give evidence at her hearing. This was something that the club had hoped would not happen, in Juice's present state none of them thought that he would be able to go through with it and tell people what had been done to him, on Stahl's orders.<p>

There were still a few places that Chibs and Happy hadn't tried yet and they informed Clay that they were heading over to Lodi, there was a guy there that Juice knew quite well called the Chicken Man, hopefully he would have some useful information for them. Otherwise there was going to be trouble, they had until the following afternoon to find Juice and get him to the hearing or else Stahl would probaly walk, get away with what had been done to the Juice.

* * *

><p>Rita and Juice had out distanced the pursuing Calaveras, Rita's bike was a surprisingly fast. As soon as Rita was sure that they were not being followed any more she turned the bike onto the road where she knew the safe house was located. They travelled for another mile or so and just when Rita thought she might have missed it, she saw the house through the trees. She stopped the bike just before she got to the front steps of the porch. Getting off she and Juice approached the front door, knocking she got no reply.<p>

"Looks like my Grandmother isn't here." She told Juice. "Let me just check round the back."

She left Juice to go and 'check' the back and as she turned the corner her phone vibrated in her pocket. Answering it she saw it was once again her fellow agent. She listened for a few moments and them with a grim look on her face she snapped the phone shut and put it away. Turning around she found Juice just a few steps behind her, she gave out a small scream.

"God you scared me, don't do that."

"I'm sorry...Who was that on the phone?"

Rita glanced down at the phone in her hand before she replied to Juice.

"That was my Grandmother, she had to pop out for something but she is on her way back. She said we should just wait in the house for her, she won't be long."

* * *

><p>Chibs and Happy pulled up at a very shabby house in a shady looking neighbourhood in Lodi. They looked around in disgust at a building that should have been condemmed, it did not look as though it was lived in and they thought for a moment that they had the wrong place. At that moment the front door opened and a rather shifty looking man walked out of it, as soon as he saw the two SONS, he took off in the opposite direction to them towards a battered looking blue van he managed to get in the van but before he could start the engine, Happy had hauled him roughly out of the drivers seat and slammed him up against the van.<p>

"Don't hurt me." he whimpered.

Chibs had caught up with Happy at that point and told him they were not going to hurt him, they just wanted some information from him.

"W..ww..ww..what sort of in...?" he stammered.

"You know Juice Ortiz don't you?"

"Yy..y..yeah."

"Know where he is right now?"

"Nnnoo."

"You SURE about that." Happy growled at him, getting in the Chicken Man's face.

"Yyyesss...I haven' seen Juice for about two months."

* * *

><p>Rita had just checked the kitchen looking for something to drink when she heard a bike pull to a stop outside, Juice was in the back of the house and had clearly not heard it. She glanced up as the door opened and in walked her fellow agent who for the last two months had been posing as a 'prospect' for the SONS.<p>

"Where is he?"

"In one of the back rooms."

Rita nodded to one of the doors at the end of the other agent nodded and took out his gun, checking to make sure the safety was off and was about to walk down the hallway to the room when Rita stopped him.

"What's all this?" She asked, pointing at his gun.

"Our orders are to make sure he does not testify. I spoke with our boss on the way here, he was very adamant about what was to be done."

"Done?"

"Don't be stupid Rita, you know what we have to do."

"Surely there's another way." Rita said.

Sadly shaking his head 'no', he carried on down the hallway opened the door and entered the room.

* * *

><p>Juice had heard the bike turn up at the front of the house and had seen the 'prospect' get off his bike. He wondered how the lad had known where he was but assumed that Rita must have phoned him. He heard the pair of them talking in the hallway but their voices had been muffled and he had been unable to make out what had been said. When the door opened, he turned and looked at the prospect.<p>

The first thing he saw when the lad entered the room was the gun in the kid's hand.

"What is this?" he asked.

"I'm sorry man but I've got my orders."

Raising the gun, the prospect pointed his gun at Juice and pulled the trigger!

* * *

><p>AN Sorry about leaving you with a horrible cliffhanger but you will have to wait and see if Juice survives and whether he makes it to the hearing or not.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not own any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

Small chapter this time.

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

Juice heard the gun go off and felt a searing pain in his shoulder as the bullet plowed into him. He was flung backwards by the force of the blast and fell to the ground as the shock of what had just occured set in. He heard another gunshot and then the prospect fell to the ground near his feet as blood poured from a gaping hole in his head, a pool of blood already forming under him. Looking up he saw behind the prospect standing in the doorway, Rita and in her hand was a gun.

* * *

><p>At the clubhouse, Clay was angry. All the work that had been done to get the ATF bitch was about to be ruined because they couldn't find Juice. He had already been on the phone to their lawyer Rosen and explained the problem, asking him if there was anyway that they could postpone the hearing but Rosen had said it was unlikely. They had to find Juice and get him to the ATF building in Lodi so he could give his evidence to those in charge of the hearing. However he would talk to their lawyer and see what could be done. Clay hung up, not as angry as he was before the phone call but still angry enough to think that when they found Juice and after they had got him to the hearing, he was going kill him!<p>

* * *

><p>When Rita had realised that her fellow agent was going to kill Juice, she had followed in his wake , as she opened the door she saw his gun already pointed at Juice, she didn't hesitate and she brought her gun up and fired just as he fired his. Her shot taking him in the back of his head, he fell to the ground and lay unmoving as blood began to form beneath his still body.<p>

Making certain that he was dead and removing the gun from his hand she then got up and moved towards Juice. As she knelt down and reached for him, he flinched back from her touch and moved as far back from her as he could.

"NNNOOOO...Don't touch me!"

Rita could see that the wound in Juice's shoulder was bleeding heavily and he needed hospital treatment as soon as possible but as she reached for him again he moved further back, his whole body was shaking and he was moving his head from side to side in denial at what he had just witnessed. He appeared to be in shock but he was not going to let Rita touch him, looking back to the body behind her she checked the guys cut and pulled out his mobile phone.

Flipping it open she searched through the numbers till she found the one she wanted. Pressing the button on the phone she waited while it rung at the other end and then when the phone was picked up, she wasted no time in telling the person in question where she was and that Juice had been shot.

Confirming that the person she had just spoken to was on their way, she then hung the phone up and looked back at Juice who by now had pulled his knees up and had wrapped his arms around them. He was still shaking but was rocking backwards and forwards as well, his head buried in his arms. Rita sighed and hoped that the person she had just spoken to wasn't going to take too long getting here.

* * *

><p>AN Who has Rita called? Is it her bosses or the SONS. Find out in the next chapter. If you think you know than please review and let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not own any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to Sheriff Roosevelt Please."<p>

The deputy sheriff on the reception looked up at the young woman standing in front of the desk.

"And may I ask who you are and why you need to speak to him."

"My name is Angel Curtis, and I'm at Doctor at St Hughes and it concerns the young man that brought in a few days ago, with a bottle up his arse."

* * *

><p>Rita was beginning to wonder if the person she had called was going to turn up when she heard the rumble of several bikes. Going to the front door, her gun in her hand ready, she peered out of the spyhole on the door and saw a number of bikers pull up outside. She watched as the one in the lead got off his bike and turned in the direction of the door, she breathed a sigh of relief when she recognised Chibs. Opening the door, she waited as they approached and then stepped back to allow Chibs, Happy, Bobby, Jax and Tara to enter the house.<p>

They waited while she closed the door and then the demands to know what was going on started. She listened for a few seconds and then held her hand up to stop them.

"I will explain to you what is going on but first I need you to see to Juice. He's got a bullet in his shoulder but he wouldn't let me touch him."

Without another word she led them down the hallway to the room that Juice was in.

* * *

><p>Angel was shown into the Sheriffs office after the deputy that she had spoken to had made sure that the Sheriff was available to see her. Roosevelt stood and came round the desk to her, his hand held out.<p>

"Please sit, Doctor Curtis."

He motioned to the seat in front of his desk and as he then settled on the edge of the desk facing.

"What is it I can do for you."

"I have some information for you regarding the young man that was brought in to St Thomas's yesterday who CLAIMED that Jaun Carlos Ortiz attacked him."

"You make it sound as though he made it up and how would you know anyway."

Angel looked at the sheriff and took a deep breathe.

"Because I spoke to the young man yeseterday, I'm a psychiatrist and it is my job to talk to patients, who have been unfortunate to have been violated in such way...During my chat with him yesterday he admitted to lying about Ortiz, something which I already knew because I was in Lodi yesterday and saw Mr Ortiz there."

Roosevelt studied the woman sitting in front of him, she didn't look like the sort of woman that would cover for a biker but then again Tara Knowles was also a Doctor and she was in a realationship with Jax Teller, VP for the SONS.

"I can see you don't belief me Sheriff which why I have this."

In her hand, Angel held a small digital recording device.

"I recorded my conversation with him... As I do with all my patients."

* * *

><p>While Tara, Happy and Chibs was seeing to Juice, Rita sat in the kitchen with Jax and Bobby.<p>

"You mind telling us what is going on sweetheart?" Bobby asked her.

Rita looked at her hands and took a deep breath.

"To start with I have to have your word that you won't kill me or harm me."

"We don't kill women sweetheart,"

"Of course you don't." Rita said with a degree of sarcasm in her voice.

"WE DON'T."

"I have your word then." Rita asked looking at both of them.

"You do." Jax spoke for the first time.

"Very well then...I'm not what or who you think I am. I won't tell you my real name but I am a special agent for a law enforcement agency."

"YOUR WHAT?" Both Jax and Bobby shouted this.

"You heard me. Now do you mind if I get on my story. It had come to the attention of my superiors that an ATF agent by the name of June Stahl might not be completely honest in her job, something that you yourselfs already know. I was sent in undercover with the ATF to try and get information confirming that. While there I heard of the investigation that was being conducted against her by her own superiors, they had information that they did not really want to get out. So they were determined to make sure that evidence didn't."

"What do you mean?" Jax asked. "What evidence?"

"Eye witness accounts of some of her dealings...such as what was done to Juice. He's not the only witness that has been called to give evidence in tomorrows hearing case, however is still the only one that is still alive. The other two met with unfortunate accidents. I knew that they planned to kill Juice to stop him testifying. As much as they are disgusted with Agent Stahl, they did not want it getting out that they had a rogue agent. Especially one that was willing to kill people to get what she wants."

Rita's tone and her eyes hardened when she had said the last piece and both Bobby and Jax had noticed this.

"You said that like you have a peronal reason and not just a professional one sweetheart?" Bobby queried of her.

"I do...Agent Stahl murdered her partner a few years ago...Agent Taylor. she.." before continuing Rita took a deep breath. "She was my sister."

* * *

><p>AN Hope this chapter has managed to give you some answers and new mysteries. Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not own any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

* * *

><p>When Tara, Chibs and Happy entered the room that Rita directed them to, they could not believe the sight that met their eyes. Juice was curled up in a ball next to the wall, still rocking backwards and forwards and on the floor in front of him was the body of the prospect, with half his head missing.<p>

As Tara skirted around the body, Chibs went to check out what had happened to the prospect, Happy stood to one side. He could see that the back of the kids head had been taken off by a gunshot and he realised that the amount of damage that the head had taken had meant that the shooter was standing right behind the kid when it happened. He doubted that Juice would have been the one to shoot the prospect, not with the state that Juice appeared to be in and that therefore left only one person, Rita.

When Chibs had finished checking the body he moved over to where Tara was knelt in front of Juice. Juice had not reacted to them being in the room and was still curled up, rocking. His arms were wrapped tightly around his knees and his head was resting on them, eyes staring but unfocused.

"I think he's catatonic."

Tara sadly told Chibs as he stared at his young friend, she reached forward to touch Juice and to check out his injury but Juice suddenly reacted by swinging his fist up and caught Tara on the side of her face. As Tara went sprawling Juice found himself pinned to the floor by Chibs who had grabbed his wrists and forced them down on to the floor, he twisted his body trying to throw Chibs off but was unable to do so. Happy came over and helped Tara to her feet, she turned back to where Chibs was still trying to subdue a struggling Juice. Tara was concerned, during the few minutes that Chibs had had Juice pinned to the floor, he had not made a sound, not a word or whimper and his eyes were still staring and unfocused.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen Jax and Bobby were stunned at what Rita had just told them.<p>

"Your Sister."

Was all Jax could manage, it was not like him to be lost for words but to be told by the woman sitting in front of him and his brother that she was a special agent for some unknown law enforcement agency had been bad enough but to then be told that her sister had been Agent Taylor, well that was just too much.

"Yes my sister."

Rita repeated, she knew what she had told them had been a shock to them and would be a shock to Agent Stahl when she found out. Something she was hoping for and when that time came she wanted to be abe to see the look of defeat on Stahl's face.

"So you see, you are not the only ones who want to see Stahl destroyed."

* * *

><p>Chibs and Happy had finally managed to get Juice calmed down enough to enable Tara to see to his shoulder. However so as not to have a repeat performance of Juice thumping Tara again, Chibs had kept Juice's wrists pinned to the floor above his head. Tara had cut away Juice's sweatshirt and the T-shirt underneath and they were able to see the bullet hole in his shoulder, Tara checked the wound and she was glad to see that it was not very deep and that she would be able to take the bullet out easily, she reached into her bag and took out some pliers. With these she managed to remove the bullet and getting Chibs to unpin Juice's wrists, she then bandaged him up and still Juice had uttered one word or made a sound.<p>

"What's wrong with him Doc?"

Happy asked her, he was getting more than a bit concerned at how silent Juice was.

He wasn't the only one, Chibs was also as concerned as he was by the fact that Juice had not made a sound since they had come into the room. The only reaction from him had been when he had thumped Tara, even when she was removing the bullet he had made no noise not even a whimper when she had put the pliers into the wound to get a hold on the bullet and then pulled it out.

"Like I said before he thumped me, I think he's catatonic." Tara told them both. "He's gone into severe shock and has shut down mentally by retreating into his mind. He has been mentally and physiaclly been pushed beyond his limits and has retreated from the horror of what he has seen."

'Shit' thought Happy, they had to get him to Lodi by the next day to testify and looking at Juice now, he thought to himself 'there was no way that Juice was going to testify, not the state he was in.'

* * *

><p>Back in Charming, the Sheriff had just finished listening to the tape that Dr Curtis had left with him. He had heard the lad say clearly that Jaun Carlos Ortiz had not violated him but another had. He turned the tape off and grabbed his car keys, he was going to the hospital to have a word or two with that young man for making a false allegation against another and wasting the Sheriffs time.<p>

* * *

><p>Jax and Bobby had finished asking Rita more questions after the information that she had given them when Tara and Chibs entered the room, Happy had stayed with Juice.<p>

"How is he?"

Tara looked at her 'old man' when he asked, shaking her head slowly.

"I've the bullet out and stopped the bleeding...but there is no way he will be testifying tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Please review once you have read. Reviews make me more inclined to update more often,<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not own any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? he won't be able to testify tommorrow. He's got to."<p>

"I'm sorry Jax but Juice is in a catatonic state at the moment, he has shut down mentally and retreated into his mind. Until he comes out of it, there is no way he can testify."

"How long before he comes out of it?"

"I don't know Jax." Tara informed him, shaking her head. "It might be hours... days... months or even years. He may not recover at all."

While they had been talking, Rita had been sitting and listening patiently as Tara explained to Jax and Bobby about Juice. Now she spoke up.

"He won't have to take the stand. They have the recording that your lawyer gave them and with my testimony it will be enough hopefully to take Stahl down."

* * *

><p>When Chibs and Tara had left the room to go and see Jax and tell him about Juice, Happy had elected to stay and look after Juice. Tara had given Juice a sedative to make him sleep. He had managed to get Juice to his feet and with his arm around Juice's waist he was guiding him to one of the bedrooms when the sedative hit faster than he thought it would, Juice's legs went from under him and Happy just managed to grab hold of him and ease him down to the floor before he crashed into a heap.<p>

"Everything alright Happy?"

Happy looked up to see Bobby coming down the hallway from the direction of what he assumed was the kitchen.

"Yeah, was trying to get him to one of the bedroms but the sedative that Tara gave Juice hit faster than I thought it would."

Bobby opened the door to his right and found himself looking in one of the bedrooms. He looked at Happy and nodded his head to the open door to indicate that it was a bedroom. He came forward to help Happy with Juice but Happy shook his head and lifted Juice easily into his arms and carried him through the open door of the indicated room. Bobby had entered the room ahead of him and pulled the blankets back so that Happy could deposit Juice on the bed. He then flipped the blankets back over Juice.

"I'll stay with him if you want to get some coffee or something."

"Coffee would be good."

"There's some just been brewed. Jax, Chibs and Tara are in the kitchen talking to Rita. Rita has been told we won't harm her."

"Why is she scared of us harming her? Does she think that we think she had something to do with Juice being in this state or something?"

"She's a fed."

"WHAT?"

"You heard...she is a federal officer, not ATF but something else."

* * *

><p>Happy couldn't believe what he had just heard from Bobby who had gone on to explain more about Rita. That she was not just a fed but the sister of Stahl's old partner, he also told Happy that she had said that Juice did not have to take the stand because they had the tape that Rosen had given them and not only that she was willing to take the stand and give evidence against Stahl herself.<p>

He strode into the kitchen and saw Rita sitting at the table with the others before he could say anything, Jax looked up and saw him and the murderous look he had in his eyes.

"Stop Happy, we promised Rita that she won't be harmed."

"BUT SHE'S A FED." Happy growled at his VP.

"Who if she hadn't have been here, Juice would be the one lying dead on the floor now and we wouldn't known anything about it."

After Happy had backed down from Jax, Chibs handed him a mug of coffee and he headed back to the room where Bobby and Juice were.

* * *

><p>Bobby had pulled the chair that had been on the far side of the room over to the side of the bed and was sitting in it, watching Juice sleep. When the door opened he glanced up to Happy coming back in with a mug of coffee in his hand, Happy nodded to him and he got up intending to return to the kitchen.<p>

"You can stay if you want Bobby."

"No, that's alright. It might be better for Juice if there isn't so many of us in here when he wakes up. I have seen how skittish he has become when there are a lot of people around him."

"Is that the only reason Bobby."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not comfortable around Juice any more. I've noticed it and I'm sure he has" Happy said grimly nodding down at the sleeping Juice. "Why is that? You think he wanted what was done to him and that he deserved it?"

Bobby had glanced down at the floor before answering but when Happy accused him of not being comfortable around Juice any more because he thought that Juice had deserved or wanted what was done to him. He shot his head up and glared angrily at Happy.

"NOOOO...It's not that Happy, I just don't know what to say to him, without reminding him of what happened to him...He's changed man...he's not the same Juice any more."

* * *

><p>After Bobby had left to return to the others, Happy sat in the chair and drank his coffee. He hadn't meant to upset Bobby and he knew deep down that Bobby didn't think that what had happened to Juice had been his fault or he had wanted it but there were others in the SONS who did. He had heard from some of what was being said in some of the other charters, the NOMADS who had been to other charters had contacted Happy and told him. Some of the NOMADS knew Juice and many of them liked him. What had been done to him even though the NOMADS were all hard men had upset some of them, especially those who knew Juice well but the comments that they had heard when at some of the other clubhouses had just plain disgusted them.<p>

Happy knew that there were some who would always look at Juice and wonder about what had happened. That they would never be able to understand, he just hoped that one day Juice would be able to face it himself.

* * *

><p>AN I know I said you would see whether or not Juice got to the hearing or not in this chapter but you are going to have to wait a bit longer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucto et Emergo**

A/N I do not own any of the SOA Characters, only the O.C's are mine.

Thought for this chapter I would put in how everyone is feeling about the present situation. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Happy's POV<p>

As Happy sat and watched Juice sleeping he couldn't help but think back over the last few months and how things had got to the situation that they found themselves in now. He was sorry what he had just accused Bobby of but he had seen how many of his brothers had changed in their attitude towards Juice. Yeah he admitteded to himself that the kid had changed but it was no wonder considering what he had been through. Happy himself had changed in some ways towards Juice but only because unlike most of the SONS he knew exactly what the kid had gone through. Normally he would have told him to suck it up and get on with life but he knew himself how hard that could be when something like this happened.

When he had seen Juice in the other room curled up and unresponsive he had not quite known how to respond for a moment he had frozen. He pretended that he was checking out the body on the ground but he wasn't really he could tell at first glance that the kid was dead but he pretended to do more checking than was needed. He had been shocked further when he had picked him up in the hallway, the kid was so light he knew that Juice had lost a lot of weight, he hadn't been eating much lately but still he was shocked at how little Juice seemed to weigh.

Bobby's POV

When Bobby had offered to stay and keep an eye on Juice while Happy had gone and got himself some coffee, he couldn't help looking at Juice and wishing that the old Juice would come back. He missed the laid back goofball that Juice had been and he realized with a start that it had been months since he had heard Juice laugh, God he missed that laugh! He missed the smile that Juice had always seemed to have had on his face, and that look of pure childlike innocence and laughter that had nearly always been present in Juice's eyes now his eyes held only a sad haunted look.

Jax's POV

He was fustrated, he just didn't know what to do about Juice. He knew that Clay wanted Juice on the stand giving evidence against Stahl but Jax knew in his heart that Juice wasn't going to be able to. He really hoped he would have been able to but Juice wasn't as strong mentally as some of the other guys in SAMCRO.

Not only was he frustrated about what was happening at the moment but he was angy about what he had heard being said in some of the other Charters about Juice, Happy wasn't the only one who had people reporting back to him what was being said. He had had a phone call from Jury a few days before, he and the rest of the Devils Tribe charter had been in Vegas and had visited the Charter there. They had intended to stay the night but after hearing some of the things that some of the members there had been saying about Juice they had all unaminously decided to leave and spend the night in a motel. Jax knew when this was over that he was going to have to go to Vegas and smash some heads together and he suspected that he wouldn't be the only one going.

Chib's POV

He had been so shocked when he had entered the room and seen Juice curled up in a feotal position on the floor rocking but it had been the boys silence that had really upset him. That and the fact that he had not realized how thin and gaunt Juice had become in the last few months. He knew that Juice had not been eating much but he was certain that he had seen him eating, hell he had made him eat at times. He had stood over him more than once and not allowed him to leave until he had eaten. He knew that Gemma had done the same as had some of the others in the club.

Tara's POV

When she had seen to his wound she had seen how thin he was, his ribs were all visible and he had lost some of his muscled look and she knew now she had suspected for a while that Juice had been dliberately starving himself. She knew that some of his brothers had made him eat at times and that Gemma had badgered him a number of times about not eating enough, in fact she had seen him eat but she was now wondering if he was then after eating making himself sick afterwards. It wouldn't surprise her, it was the only way she could off for him to be this thin now.

Rita's POV

Rita was worried even though the SONS had said that they wouldn't harm her she was still concerned that they might not keep their word. She was especially worried about the one they called Happy, he had backed down when Jax had told him to but she could see that he had every intention of taking her out the first chance he got.

Juice's POV

He just wanted to be normal again, He was so tired, of feeling the way he had felt for the last few months, of the way he always felt peoples eyes on him, judging him. He knew that the one who had sent him those notes wasn't the only one who felt that way. When the Vegas Charter had visited a couple weeks back, one of the prospects had been talking to him was about the 'Redwood member' who had been abducted a few months back not realizing that Juice was that member. The kid had said that everyone in Vegas thought that the member should have fought back more and because he hadn't it showed that he wanted it.

'Maybe' he thought 'he had'. When Dion had forced himself inside him he had got an erection, maybe everyone was right about him and he had wanted it but he didn't think he did. He just didn't know any more and he had got to the point where he didn't know if he cared any more, maybe it had been better if he had died, there was still that option.

* * *

><p>AN Hope none of the POV's upset anyone too much but I wanted to put how everyone was feeling in.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the day passed slowly for everyone, each was lost in his or her own thoughts. As the day turned into night, Bobby who had stayed away from Happy since he accused him of not wanting to be near Juice because he had thought he wanted what was done to him decided that he had to clear the air with Happy but before he could go and see to the matter Happy came to see him. Chibs had gone to stay with Juice and Happy found Bobby in the kitchen deciding whether to make food for everyone or let them feed themselves.

"I'm sorry brother for what I said earlier...I didn't mean it."

Bobby looked up and saw Happy standing in the doorway looking at him, a little somewhat embarressed at having accused Bobby.

"It's alright brother, I know you have been watching out for Juice these last few months."

* * *

><p>Chibbs looked down at Juice when he heard movement, he thought Juice was waking up but the kid merely looked like he was having a nightmare. He was starting to thrash about on the bed as though he was trying to get away from someone or something. As Chibs watched Juice's nightmare struggles became worse and he reached down to grab the kid and try to wake him up hoping at the same time that he wouldn't freak him out. He found it hard to hang on to Juice who despite his weakened and drugged state was still surprisingly strong.<p>

Juice felt someone gripping his arms and he thought it was Dion. He had been dreaming about that night when Dion had grabbed him and the images had changed to when Dion had assaulted him. Not just at the warehouse where they had taken him but the infirmary at Stockton. As he felt his arms gripped he started to panic more and tried to twist away from his 'attacker'. He could hear someone calling his name but they seemed a long way away.

"JUICE..JUICEY BOY...WAKE UP...YOU'RE DREAMING BOY."

* * *

><p>The sound of Chibs shouting at Juice to wake up alerted Happy and Bobby in the kitchen that something was happening with Juice. As the both of them started towards the bedroom they were joined by Jax and the two women. They got to the door and opened it to see Chibs struggling still with Juice, trying to wake him up. It didn't look like he was having much success, the kid was still thrashing about and was twisting on the bed trying to get away from whatever nightmare image had its grip on his fragile mind. When it looked as though Chibs was not going to be able to get the kid to wake up, Juice opened his eyes. The look in them was of pure terror, he opened his mouth and a gut wenching scream erupted from it.<p>

Everyone but Happy stopped in their tracks, unsure of what to do. Happy glanced behind him and snarled at them to all get out. He moved towards the bed and took over from Chibs, gripping Juice by his fore arms and pulling him close to his own body, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him tightly as Juice continued to struggle. He looked over at Chibs and nodded at him to leave, the message was clear in his eyes, that he would deal with the boys nightmare and bring him out of it.

As Chibs got to the door and opened it he glanced back and saw Happy sitting on the floor with Juice, rocking backwards and forwards. Arms wrapped tightly around Juice who was still struggling but not it seemed as much as he had been before.

* * *

><p>The others were back in the kitchen and all glanced up when Chibs walked into the room. They had all been a bit disturbed by what they had all just witnessed and heard with Juice. Even though Bobby and Jax were tough badass 1%er bikers, they had not realised just how bad Juice had become and it had upset them both to see their brother and friend in that state.<p>

"How is he?" Jax asked Chibs as he walked into the room.

Chibs sat down before replying and sighed.

"He's bad guys...Happy is dealing with him."

Tara looked up when she heard Chibs say that Happy was dealing with it.

"Is that a good idea...Happy's not exactly known for his tenderness."

"He may not be known for his tenderness but at this moment in time he is the best one for the job."

Tara looked unsure at his words.

"Trust me, for Juice's sake he is the best one to be dealing with this now. I know you probaly don't believe me Tara but Happy knows what he is doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Chibs shook his head.

"I can't tell you Tara, I'm sorry I gave Happy my word that I would never repeat to anyone what he told me yesterday."

* * *

><p>In the bedroom Happy was still on the floor with Juice gently rocking backwards and forwards, crooning softly in Juice's ear, trying to calm him. He felt Juice starting to calm down, the nightmare finally passing and releasing Juice once more back into the world.<p>

"Come on kid...you can do it...just open your eyes."

Happy felt Juice move in his arms, trying to push him away but Happy was not going to let him go. Not until he was sure that Jucie was alright. Juice's movements became more forceful and determined, finally Happy unclasped his arms from around Juice's body and let the kid scuttle away from him. Juice stopped when he got as far as the bed and curled up against it, his arms wrapped around his middle watching Happy warily.


	19. Chapter 19

"You feeling better now kid? Want anything?"

Happy asked Juice when the kid had calmed down enough. It had been quite a few minutes almost ten in fact, since the kid curled up by the side of the bed, watching him warily.

Juice looked down and shook his head, all he just wanted to close his eyes and never ever open them again. For the way he was feeling to go away. He heard movement and saw Happy getting to his feet and moving towards him, Juice flinched, shrinking into himself again. He started to chew his lower lip and Happy could see the panicked expression returning to his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you Juice but I need to check your shoulder."

Happy had glanced at Juice's shoulder when he had scuttled away from him and had noticed blood coming through the bandages.

* * *

><p>In another part of the cabin Bobby was sitting with Chibs drinking a cup of coffee, he had been disturbed by the scene in the bedroom and was doing his best to deal with it. He was still upset even though he wasn't showing it at Happy's attitude towards him when he had said he did not want to crowd Juice and if Juice's reaction earlier had been anything to go by then the number of people in the room when Chibs finally managed to wake him up had freaked the kid out. He pondered what he was thinking about for a moment before asking Chibs.<p>

"Do you think Juicey boy is ever going to get over this Chibs?"

Chibs had been struggling with his own thoughts and emotions over what had happened earlier when he heard the question that Bobby put to him, looking up at the older man sat across the table from him, he could see how worried Bobby was.

"I don't know man...I just don't know," he said shaking his head. "I hope so, I really do"

He was about to say something else when they heard the sounds of a struggle coming from the room they had left Happy and Juice in.

* * *

><p>As Happy had reached forward to check the wound on Juice's shoulder the kid started to shake and it looked as though he had started to be gripped by the nightmare that he had been in earlier.<p>

"It's alright Juice, I'm not going to hurt you."

Happy tried once more to reach for the bandages that were now a reddish colour instead of white, it looked as though Juice may have popped his stitches in his earlier struggle during his nghtmare. All of a sudden Juice lunged forward and as if to attack Happy. Happy managed to dodge to one side and he grabbed Juice's wrists, clutching them tightly as he flipped Juice down onto the floor.

"Juice stop it, NOW."

The last word Happy said more forcefully, putting more of his weight onto to the struggling Juice in order to try and subdue him.

"GET OFF ME." Juice screamed at Happy.

"Not till you calm down."

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME."

"Are you going to calm down?"

Juice continued to struggle but Happy was too strong for him, there was no way he was going to get off Juice until the kid had calmed down and became more coherant. Juice had had enough and started to twist and buck his body in an unsuccessful attempt to get Happy off him.

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD...GET OFF."

Happy had had enough, he let go off one of Juice's wrists and pulled his hand back and slapped Juice across the face. The slap temporarily stopped Juice's struggles as the force of the blow for a moment stunned him.

"Now calm down. I'm trying to help you here Juice but you're not making it bloody easy."

Happy was starting to get pissed off.

"Why...why bother Happy? Its not like you know what I'm going through."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. You've never been raped?"

"YES I HAVE."

* * *

><p>Chibs with Bobby behind entered the room just in time to hear Happy's reply to Juice. Chibs already knew about what had happened to Happy but Bobby was totally shocked by what he heard. He looked down at Happy and Juice on the ground and tried to process what he had just learned about Happy, to say he was shocked was an understatement. He looked at Chibs and saw that the Scotsman was not shocked by what he had just heard. Bobby knew at that moment that this was what Chibs had meant when he had said earlier that Happy was the only one who could help Juice come to terms with what the kid had gone through because he had gone through it himself.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_Federal building in __Lodi 15:00p.m._

Agent June stahl of the ATF paced up and down the hallway outside the room that the hearing which would decide her fate was taking place. She wasn't particuarly worried, she had made sure that any witnesses to the way that she had conducted her business had been eliminated. The first two she knew for certain were dead, the third Jaun Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz hadn't been seen for a few days, she knew that the two agents who had been sent to keep an eye on him had him at the cabin that had been rented. She had phoned Agent Marston and told him to dispose of the body once he had shot Ortiz but had not as yet heard back from him.

"Agent Stahl."

She turned to see the agent who was the assistant of her immediate boss beckoning to her.

"Yes...What is it?"

"The hearing has been ajourned for an hour, new evidence has come in. They are looking at it at the moment. You might as well go and get yourself some refreshment. Be back here in an hour."

"What evidence and why am I not being shown this evidence."

"I don't know Agent Stahl, they are at this moment listening to Agent Dimaggio, she is giving a statement to them as we speak and then they will be questoning the other one who is with her."

"Who?"

"Sorry I don't know his name...some biker that arrived with her."

"Biker...Whats he look like?"

* * *

><p>In the conference room that was being used for the hearing the three senior Internal Affairs agents were listening to Agent Dimaggio as she gave her statement.<p>

"Agent Dimaggio, Can you state to those of us here how you have become involved in this case."

"Sir, I was sent with one other agent, Agent John Marston to infiltrate the Redwood Charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club..."

"A gang."

"No sir, the SONS are not a gang but a Motorcyle club." Rita glared at the agent who had annoyed her with the comment 'Gang' and he at least had the good grace to look embarressed for interrupting her.

"Agent Dimaggio will the carry on please."

"Sir. As I have just stated I and one other was sent to infiltrate the SONS MOTORCYLE CLUB. Our objective was to get close to the members but one member in particular, one Jaun Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz."

"Why this particular member."

"Ortiz was abducted a few months ago and held against his will by a gang. It was brought to the agency attention that the person who had employed this gang to do so was an ATF agent. We were sent to find out if it was true or not."

"Did you find out the truth."

"Yes sir."

"The Agent accused was Agent June Stahl, whose hearing this is."

"Can I ask you Agent Dimaggio, Where is Agent Marston?"

"Dead sir."

"Dead...was he killed by the SONS?"

"No sir."

"Please explain."

"I shot him. He had been given orders that were different to mine. His orders were to make sure that Jaun Carlos Ortiz did not make it to this hearing to testify and was about to shoot him when I shot him."

* * *

><p>As June Stahl was about to go and get herself some coffee she spotted a biker who she knew well being escorted by an agent whom she did not know, further down the hallway entering an empty room. Approaching the door way she breathed deeply for a moment before opening the door, the agent inside looked at her as she stood in the doorway.<p>

"EXcuse me, Can I have a word a moment outside please?"

The agent followed her, not knowing the woman but he was certain that she was an agent, he had seen her around the place before.

"I need a word with the individual in there. In Private."

"I'm sorry mam but I've been told to stay with him and to not leave him alone."

Stahl thought quickly for a moment.

"I know you have but I need to go through with him quickly what he is going to say, it's for the agents in the hearing they just need a few more details before he gives his statement."

* * *

><p>Juice was sitting in one of the chairs in the room that he had been escorted into a few moments before, he had seen the agent who had escorted him here look up when the door had opened and heard a mumbled voice asking to see the agent for the moment, outside. He had not taken much notice of who it was, he was trying desperately to control his fear at being in this federal building and the mounting nervousness he was feeling at giving evidence in a little while. He heard the door open and shut again but did not look up at the person who had entered, he assumed it was the agent who had escorted him here.<p>

"Hello again Mr Ortiz, Long time no see."

He looked up and standing in front of him was Agent Stahl.

"You're not supposed to be in here...What do you want?"

Stahl smirked at him she had heard the nervousness in his voice and seen the flash of fear in his eyes, as he had looked at her.

"Just a chat. Make sure you know what you are about to do. I mean do you really want to stand in a room in front of a number of people telling them what happened to you, when Dion held you prisoner."

Stahl leaned against the table, she could tell by looking at him that he was not at all comfortable with what he was about to do.

"Tell three senior Agents... who are all blokes Ortiz."

Stahl walked around the table, behind him and leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear.

"How you let another man fuck you?...and did nothing to stop him."

"I couldn't stop him."

"You could have stopped it Ortiz if you wanted to... but you didn't want to stop him... did you. That's is what they are going to think."

The door suddenly swung open and the agent who had left Juice alone with Stahl came in followed by another.

"What's going on here Agent Stahl, you know you are not allowed to talk to this witness."

"Nothing, just making sure he is ok."

The new agent approached Juice and addressed him.

"Time for you give you to give your statement now Mr Ortiz. Will you follow me please."

* * *

><p>AN Does stahl's little conversation with Juice changed his mind about giving evidence, find out in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

Juice nodded as well as saying the words, he was feeling really uncomfortable and nervous and really didn't want to do, what he was about to do. Stahl had been right when he had entered the room he saw that the three agents waiting to hear his statement were all blokes and he really didn't want to stand in front of these guys and tell them what had been done to him but he thought back to his fight with Happy.

FLASHBACK

They had been arguing or rather he had been yelling at Happy to get off him, he had awoken from a nightmare with Happy holding him trying to bring him out of it. He had let him go and Juice had moved away from him but then Happy had seen that his shoulder had started to bleed again through the bandages. Happy had tried to deal with it but Juice had been unwilling to let him, they had fought and during it he had yelled at Happy that he had no idea what he had been going through, he had never been raped. He had not expected Happy to respond by saying 'yes I have'. To say that Juice had been stunned to learn that Happy had been raped as well, had been an understatement!

Happy had let go of him when he had thought that Juice was calmed down enough and then leant back against the wall, his head buried in his hands for a moment before he looked back over at Juice who had pulled himself up into a sitting position by the bed, watching him. He then took a deep breathe and told Juice what had happened to him, many years before when he had been serving in the Seals. He told him everything, the attack, the pain and humiliation, how he had felt afterwards and fought to get back some degree of control and normality. That attack had turned him into the man that he was today.

END FLASHBACK

"Mr Ortiz?...Mr Ortiz?"

Juice looked up and realised that while he had been remembering what had taken place the night before he had not been paying attention to the men in front of him and had not heard their questions.

"Sorry..Can you repeat your question please?"

The agent who had just asked him the question could see that the young man in front of him really didn't want to be standing in front of him and his colleagues and considering that he and the others had heard on the tape that held the anguished confession that the young man had made a few months before to two of his friends, he could more than understand the young mans nervousness.

"Can you start from the beginning please and tell us how you became involved with the Black Sabbath Gang?"

Juice took a deep breathe and began to relate his story to them.

"They approached the club that I belong to with a business propostion."

The agent to his left butted in at this point, the same one who had pissed off Rita earlier.

"The Club, I take it this is the Sons of Anarchy gang you are talking about."

"It's a Motorcycle Club, not a gang."

* * *

><p><em>Outside in the hallway...<em>

Stahl was once more out in the hallway pacing up and down, she was determined to not let the fact that the one witness that was still alive was now in the room at the end of the hall, giving evidence that could potentially not only destroy her career but put her in prison herself. As she turned to start pacing in the opposite direction she came face to face with Rita, one of the agents her boss had sent to keep an eye on Ortiz and make sure that he never got the chance to testify. Seeing her Stahl walked up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards a door on the other side of the hallway that led to the ladies toilettes. After she and Rita had entered the room, making sure that the stalls were unoccupied and they were alone, she pushed Rita backwards and hissed at her.

"What the hell is Ortiz doing here?...Your orders were to make sure that he never testified."

Rita looked at the raving woman in front of her and smirked. This was not the reaction that Stahl was expecting and for the moment it stopped her tirade.

"What's up Agent Stahl?...bit worried are we?...you should be."

* * *

><p>"You said in your statement that you had met this Dion before, Where was that Mr Ortiz?"<p>

Juice had been answering the questions that had been directed at him by the three agents in front of him for the past 15 minutes explaining what had happened and how he had been abducted by Dion and his people.

"Pardon?" He turned and looked at the same agent who had called his club a gang earlier, this guy Juice had already decided had a real attitude problem. He had been as obstructive and intimidating as he could in the questions that he had directed at Juice during the past 15 minutes.

"Where was the first time that you met Dion Belatrou. The man you claim abducted and raped you.

"In the infirmary at Stockton."

"You were a prisoner there?"

"Yes."

"What was you in there for?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was you in Stockton for?"

"What has this got to do with why I am here today?"

Juice was beginning to get pissed off, this guy was going out of his way to be awkward. One of the other agents turned to the awkward one.

"Whatever Mr Ortiz was in Stockton for has nothing to do with today's hearing." "Carry on Please Mr Ortiz, Why was you in the infirmary?"

"I had been shanked in the exercise yard."

The agent nodded and asked him to carry on.

"I was asleep when they brought him into the room that I was in, something woke me up and I saw him lying on the other bed. After a while he got off the bed and approached the one I was lying on. He told me...he told that we were going to finish what he had tried to..to..."

Juice was stumbling over the words, he was so nervous telling these men what had been done to him that he was beginning to panic. His hands were clammy and he rubbed them on his jeans. The senior agent could see that Juice was unable to carry on and took a decision to take a recess for fifteen minutes so that Juice could get control of his panic.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where is he?"

As soon as Jax and the others had got to the federal building in Lodi, Happy hopped off his bike and headed into the building looking for Juice, he spotted Rita in the hallway outside the room where Juice was giving his evidence.

"Inside giving evidence." she said nodding towards the door which suddenly opened and Juice flying came out. He looked to be in a state and as Rita and Happy moved towards him he shook his head, backing away from them down the hall.

"Juice..."

Happy could see that the kid was in a panic and was about to go to him when the door opened again and one of the agents came out looking for Juice.

"What the hell have you done to upset him?" growled Happy.

Rita looked at the agent in question and as Happy was about to grab him to try and demand answers she stepped in front of him. She put her hand on Happy's chest to stop him, she knew the agent he had been the one who had asked that a second agent, herself be sent with the other to Charming to watch over Juice.

"Wait Happy, he's a friend."

"No friend of mine or Juice's."

"Where is Mr Ortiz? Agent Dimaggio."

Agent Ramirez had been very concerned when Juice had left the room and had come out to make sure that he was alright.

"He headed down the hallway, to the Gents I believe." Rita told him.

As Ramirez went to follow Juice down the hall he found his way blocked by Happy.

"You leave him be, I'll see to him."

* * *

><p>As soon as Juice entered the Gents he felt that he needed some air and went to leave to leave but someone was coming throught the door behind him, it was the agent with attitude.<p>

"What's this running away Mr Ortiz? Perhaps now you actually realize that no one believes your lies."

He had seen the biker leave the room and had followed him before anyone had realised he was leaving. He had seen Agent Ramirez being stopped by another man who was standing with Agent Dimaggio in the hallway but they had not managed to stop him.

"They're not lies."

"Oh really. You think you know the truth, what would you a criminal know about truth Mr Ortiz?" he sneered at Juice.

Getting up close into Juice's face. "You nothing but a pathetic exscuse for a man, hell for all I know you probaly wanted it. I mean if you hadn't you would have fought back more."

By this point he had backed Juice up against one of the walls. Juice was trying to control his anger and breathing.

"I DIDN'T WANT IT."

Something snapped inside Juice as he shouted at the agent and he lunged at him as the door opened and Happy followed by Agent Ramirez entered the room.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry guys a small chapter this time. Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

As Happy and Agent Ramirez walked towards the gents they could hear shouting coming from within and as Happy pushed the door open, he saw Juice launch himself at the agent who had followed him. Juice and the agent landed in a tangle of arms and legs with Juice on top hitting the downed man for all he was worth, Happy rushed forward and dragged Juice off him. Normally he would have been quite happy to let a brother beat the crap out of a fed but not when they were in a federal building and no chance of getting away with it.

"JUICE STOP IT." he yelled at his struggling brother.

He was having a hard time keeping ahold of Juice, whose anger had pushed him beyond his normals boundaries and made him stronger. As the kid continued to fight against Happy's embrace, he wanted to kill the agent who was still lying on the floor. Blood was pouring from cuts on the guys face where Juice's punches had landed and his nose looked broken.

Agent Ramirez having followed Happy through the door went to kneel down next to his fellow agent to check the extent of the mans injuries. The guy was unconcious but apart from the cuts did not look to be too seriously injured and as Ramirez checked his breathing and phoned for paramedics, he saw his eyes flicker open.

"Tom...Tom... Can you hear me?" he asked the injured man.

"Y-yeah."

"You need to stay still, help is on its way."

Ramirez leaned forward and put a hand on the guys shoulder to stop him from moving, the injured man on the floor swallowed painfully before he spoke.

"I want Ortiz arrested, he attacked me without provocation."

The door opened and the paramedics entered followed by two more agents. Ramirez got up and stood back so that the medics could do their job. He turned to see Happy struggling with Juice as the agents who entered went to move towards the two bikers.

"Stop...let him deal with it." He said to them, nodding in Happy's direction.

"Sir."

"That is an order, I take full responsibility here. Let his friend calm him down."

Happy was getting to end of his patient with the struggling Juice, the kid was not listening to reason so he slammed the side of his head against the partition of one of the stalls. Hard enough to render him unconscious but not hard enough to cause him any serious injury, as Juice sagged in his arms he lowered him gently down on to the floor.

"Well I didn't expect you to do that Mr Lowman... but it worked."

Happy looked up to see Agent Ramirez looking down at him and became aware of the other two agents behind him. One of them pulled out a pair of handcuffs and moved towards Juice.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Happy angrily got to his feet and stood in front of the agent with Juice's unconscious body behind him. There was no way he was going to let them handcuff the kid.

"Please Mr Lowman be reasonable and step to one side." asked Agent Ramirez.

"Like hell, the kid didn't do anything wrong except defend himself.

He heard one of the agent mutter a sacastic "Yeah right!" and glared at him.

Agent Ramirez could see that Happy was angry but still in control of his emotions unlike Ortiz had been when he had lunged at his colleague.

"He attacked a federal agent in a federal building Mr Lowman and although I can sympathise with the reason why he did it, I have to insist that you stand to one side." He tried to reason with Happy. "Besides it's as much for his own safety as anyone elses, what if he wakes up and tries to attack someone else, such as the paramedics here, they will have to take a look at him to make sure that he is alright. After all you did hit his head on the partition wall pretty hard."

Happy thought for a moment, he didn't like the idea of them cuffing Juice but he could Ramiraz's point of view, nodding he stood to one side to let the agent past.

* * *

><p>Rita was outside in the hallway with a number of other people who had come running at the sound of the fight going on within the gents. As she waited anxiously for more news of what was happening she became aware of Chibs standing next to her along with the rest of the group who had finally entered the building.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Juice came flying out of the room the hearing was taking place in," she told him. "Agent Ramiraz and Happy followed him but someone else had got to Juice first."

"Is he alright?"

"I think so but he had an altercation with the agent who followed him, knocked the guy senseless."

"Shhhiiiiit."

* * *

><p>As Happy stepped to one side, the agent with the handcuffs came forward, grabbed Juice's wrists and snapped the handcuffs around them.<p>

"This is merely a precaution Mr Lowman." Agent Ramirez told him. "Don't want him waking up and clouting anyone else."

"What would you know about it?" Happy snapped at him.

"Agent Dimaggio has told me that he doesn't react well to waking up and finding a lot of people around him. Which is understandable in a way...considering what he went through."

"You have no idea what he went through." Happy sneered at him.

"Perhaps not but I have met others who have been victims of the same crime that was forced upon him. Which is why I know he is not lying about what was done to him."

* * *

><p>AN I'll try and get the next chapter up in a few days,


	24. Chapter 24

Juice returned to consciousness slowly, he struggled to open his eyes but his eye lids felt like they was glued together. He went to raise his hands to rub them but found he was unable to. He struggled to raise his arms but they would not move and he started to panic wondering why he couldn't move them, they felt trapped by something. He could feel something around his wrists and his ankles and when he managed to open his eyes he saw that he was in what looked like a hospital room. Looking down his body he saw the reason why his body wouldn't respond around his wrists and ankles were restraints.

"Welcome back to the land of the living young man."

Juice turned his head and saw a middle aged man in a doctors lab coat, 'where did he come from' he thought to himself. He had not heard him come in. Juice tried to speak but his mouth was so dry that all he managed was a grunt, he tried again but again all he could do was grunt.

"Here, drink this. You've been out for quite a while and it will help."

The doctor placed a small glass of what looked like water to his dry lips and he drank eagerly.

"Careful, you're choke yourself."

"Where am I?"

* * *

><p>Agent June Stahl of the ATF was sat in her car outside the hospital. Tapping her steering wheel, she was waiting for one of the orderlies who worked there. The passenger door opened suddenly and the individual she ws waiting for slid into the passenger seat.<p>

"Which room is he in?"

"293, on the second floor."

"Is there a guard posted outside his door?"

"Yep. Our own security people not any of your lot."

'Damn' she thought. As if reading her mind, the guy in the passenger seat looked at her and said.

"They swop over in a couple of hours, I can always distract the guard if you really need to get in to see this guy."

* * *

><p>"You're in the hospital."<p>

"St Thomas's."

"No. Do you remember anything? Why you were brought in?"

Juice creased his eyebrows trying to remember what had happened. He remembered the ATF building where he had been giving evidence and leaving the room, going to the gents and someone following him, shouting at him calling him a liar but nothing else.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember going to the gents but nothing after that."

"You attacked a federal officer and had to be restrained. While you were being restrained, your head got slammed against a wall and you were knocked unconscious. While you were out they placed handcuffs on you and when you were transferred here, the ATF gave orders that you were put in restraints before you woke up."

Juice looked at the restraints again, pulling at them.

"Can you take them off?"

"Sorry cannot do that. I have other patients to see to so I will see you later."

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later when the orderly who had been in Agent Stahl's car approached the door that led to the room where the guy who had gone bersek a few days previously and attacked an ATF agent.<p>

"How do Mack? How's the patient?"

"Quiet but awake he's just staring at the ceiling."

The security guard turned and glanced into the room where Juice lay but as he turned back, his jaw met with the right cross that the orderly suddenly threw at him and he saw stars.

* * *

><p>Juice became aware of movement in the room as he heard the door open and thought it was the doctor who had been in his room earlier coming back to check on him but when he looked over to the door he saw Agent Stahl entering with a sick grin on her face.<p>

"Hello Juice bet you didn't think I would come and visit you, did you?"

"What do you want?"

"Just to have a little chat. After all it will be a long time before we can chat again...if ever."

"I got nothing to say to you bitch."

"Oh I'd be nice Juice, if I was you. After all accidents have been known to happen in hospitals."

The door behind Syahl opened and Juice saw with relief one of the orderlies entering but his relief was short lived when Stahl turned to the man and spoke to him, asking if he had put the guard where no one would see him. The guy confirmed that he had put him in the cleaning closet and that there was no one to disturb them. Stahl turned back to Juice and smiled again.

"Now then... Where were we?"

* * *

><p>AN Sorry guys small chapter again. It was going to be longer but I thought I'd be mean and leave you with a cliffhanger. What has Stahl got planned for Juice? As always please review when you have read and let know what you think might happen.


	25. Chapter 25

Happy, Agent Ramirez and three agents were in the room opposite Juice's at the hospital, Ramiraz and Happy were each holding a set of headphones. Trying to pick up any noise from the bugging device that had been placed in Juice's room. On the laptop screen they could see an image of the room from the tiny camera that was hidden just above Juice's bed, all this having been done while Juice was still out of it and without the knowledge of any of the staff in the hospital, well except for the attending physician and Ramirez had assured Happy that the good doctor would not give the game away.

It was getting to end of the day and both had thought that perhaps Stahl was not going to show when she did. They watched as she entered Juice's room and then aproached Juice, talking to him and then they saw the door opening again and an orderley enter, Stahl had smiled at the man as he entered and the two watching realized that he was in cohoots with Stahl. Happy went to throw down the headphones and would have barged into Juice's room but Ramirez stopped him.

"WAIT."

Happy was not happy about this but he waited, they watched as Stahl and the orderley approached the bed and the events as they unfolded.

* * *

><p>Juice was laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling when he had heard the door open. He turned his head thinking it was the doctor coming back to check on him but when he turned his head to look it was Stahl. She smiled seeing him laying there and was almost gloating when she saw the flash of hope in his eyes when then the door opened and the orderly walked into the room. She turned and spoke to the man and then she turned back to Juice just in time to see the hope die in his eyes and be replaced with fear as he realised that the oderley was with her. Stahl smiled again, she was going to enjoy this.<p>

"Right where was I."

Stahl said as she approached Juice's bed, the orderly at her side.

"Oh yes, You haven't met this orderly have you Juice?"

She turned to the orderly and could see the feral look in his eyes as he looked Juice up and down. His hands were twitching as though he wanted to grab ahold of something and she knew exactly what or who it was he wanted to grab. She turned back to look at Juice and calmly gesturing to the orderly next to her, they both approached a different side of the bed and leaned over Juice.

Stahl got close to Juice so he could hear what she had to say next and as she did, he felt the orderly hands on his body. They were on his legs and it felt like the guy was stroking them, he tried to move his legs away from the hands but was unable to because of the restraints. He could feel himself shaking and panic setting in, Stahl's face was close to his and he could see her smirking at his discomfort and fear at what was happening.

"Stop it...please." he whimpered but the guy wouldn't. Stahl smiled even wider seeming to enjoy what was happening.

"What's up Juice?...don't you like him touching you?"

Juice shook his head, his eyes wide with fear and he could feel tears starting to trickle from his eyes.

"Well that's too bad because he's going to be doing this every time he comes into your room Juice... every night when he comes to give you your meds... He's going to give you special attention and do you know why Juice?"

Juice shook his head, he was trying to control his breathing but he could feel himself hyperventilating because he was so scared.

"He's going to show you 'special' attention Juice because his best friend is missing... because of you... Do you know who his friend is Juice?"

Stahl watched Juice as he shook his head unable to answer because of his fear, she could see his lower lip shaking as he tried not to cry, the orderly's hands were moving further up Juice's legs and she saw him stiffen as those hands disappeared under the blanket. Stahl was really enjoying herself watching him fall apart in front of her and she continued to bait him as the orderly's hands continued to touch him.

"His 'special' friend was Dion...you remember him don't you. You remember what he did to you, don't you... I do Juice...I remember watching you crying when he fucked you in stockton. I enjoyed watching him do that to you and when he fucked you on my orders after you refused to answer my questions at the warehouse. You should have just answered my questions and he wouldn't have done it again...well not on my orders...he might have done it because he wanted to but that would have been upto him."

* * *

><p>In the room opposite, Ramiraz and Happy had heard enough. As soon as Ramiraz heard Stahl admit that she had ordered Dion to rape Juice, he flung his own headphones down and headed for the door followed closely by Happy and 2 other agents. They charged into Juice's room and Ramiraz ordered Stahl and the orderly to get away from Juice.<p>

"Get away from him Stahl and both of you put your hands up."

Ramiraz had his gun pointed at the orderly but it Stahl that he was looking at. Stahl and the orderly moved away from the bed and Stahl immediately became indignant as one of the agents went to put handcuffs on her, she trying to twist away from the man demanding to know what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG... You got no right to treat me like this Ramiraz."

"NOTHING WRONG?"

Ramiraz glared at Stahl and let out a bitter laugh. He watched as the agent finally managed to get her into the cuffs.

"We've got you on tape admitting that you ordered a felon to rape Mr Ortiz because he wouldn't answer your questions and your 'confession' that you enjoyed watching the same felon rape him before in Stockton. You're a disgrace Stahl and I hope they throw the key away in which ever prison you end up in. Take her away."

He watched as Stahl and her accomplish was removed from the room. He heard movement behind him and turned to see that Happy had removed the restraints from Juice's wrists and ankles and was at that moment calming Juice down.

"Shhh...Shhh...it's over Juice... We got her...she's not going to hurt you or anyone else again."

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took a while to do but it was a hard one. As always please review once you have read.


	26. Chapter 26

It was late in the afternoon and Happy was sitting at the picnic table outside the clubhouse enjoying a beer and a smoke. It had been a hectic few days since Stahl had finally been arrested for her part in Juice's abduction and assault and folks were trying to get use to everything going back to normal. Well as normal as it could be, he knew that Juice still had a long way to go before he would be back to his old self but he knew that the kid would get there.

"Mind if I join yah?"

Happy glanced up at Chibs who had come out to enjoy the remainder of the afternoon. He had seen Happy outside earlier but had left him, he had seen that Happy needed some time to himself and he knew that it most likely to do with what had happened in the last few days. Not just what had happened with Juice but with the fact that everyone who had been at the cabin now knew what Happy himself had gone through. He knew it was not be easy not only for Juice but for Happy as well to return to normal, he glanced over at his brother, noting the way he kept glancing at his fingers before speaking to him.

"You know that no one who was at the cabin will tell anyone what happened at the cabin, Bobby was behind me when you was calming Juice down and he heard you tell the kid about what happened to you."

He saw the look of shock on Happy's face, when the other man realised that another now knew his secret besides Juice and the man standing before him.

"He isnae gonna tell anyone Happy. I swear your secret is safe."

Happy was about to reply to him when the sound of a car pulling into the TM lot distracted him and glancing over they saw Sheriff Roosevelt and another officer exit the vehicle and approach them.

"Happy Lowman, you are under arrest for assault."

Both men got to their feet and stared at the two officers.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Happy demanded as Roosevelt took out his handcuffs and approached him. He was not taking any chances and he nodded to his fellow officer who unholstered his gun and pointed it at the two SONS, as Roosevelt approached Happy and snapped the cuffs around his wrists.

"You are under arrest for the assault of one Jack Morgan."

"Jack who...?"

He didn't know anyone called Jack Morgan.

"Jack Morgan was found on the side of the highway a few days ago after a violent altercation with someone that left him needing surgery, some sick bastard had violated him with a glass bottle. He says that sick bastard was you."

As soon as he and Chibs heard the words 'violated with a glass bottle' they both thought of the prospect that Happy had shoved a bottle into when it had been discovered what he had been doing to Juice.

The two officers marched Happy over to their car and Roosevelt pushed Happy into the back seat, slamming the door behind him before heading to the drivers side of the cruiser, opening the door and intending to get back into the drivers seat, without another word to Chibs who had been standing next to the picnic table in shock but Chibs spoke up before he was able to open the drivers door.

"You got this all wrong sheriff, Happy didn't attack no one, he wouldnea do somat like that to anyone."

"Something like what Mr Telford?"

"Whatever it is you are accusing him of. Or is this the same thing one of your officers came round to accuse Juice of a few days ago."

The sheriff looked at Chibs and smiled, leaning his arm on the roof of the cruiser and his other arm on the top of the drivers door as he studied the man standing in front of him."

"I know exactly what he is capable of Mr Telford, just as I know exactly what all of you are capable of and as for Mr Ortiz, I will be speaking to him also over this matter. So tell him it would be in his best interests if he turns himself in, rather than have one of my officers pick him up when he is spotted by them. You have a nice day."

Without another word he got into the car and drove out of the TM lot. Chibs threw his cigarette on the ground and hurried inside the clubhouse, going towards the chapel where he could see Jax and Clay inside, without pausing to knock on the door he entered the room. Looking down at the two men who had glanced up as he had entered.

"We have a problem."


	27. Chapter 27

Happy sat in the interview room at the sheriffs department in Charming waiting for Sherriff Roosevelt to start interrogating him over his assault on the prospect that had been so bloody nasty to Juice over the past few months. He couldn't believe that the little shit had had the guts to name him as his attacker and rat him out to the cops. The one good thing about this though was he knew the little bastard would not get to court if the law decided to prosecute him, the little bastard would be taken out by one of his brothers, the one thing that did concern him though had been Roosevelt's insistance that he wanted to talk to Juice about the attack. He knew the kid knew nothing about it as such but there was a possibility that Roosevelt might ask him why the rat might target him and he knew that Juice still did want to talk about what had happened to him all those months ago, to someone outside the club. It had been hard enough to get him to talk to the therapist at the hospital and then the ATF investigators who had subsequantly arrested Stahl for her involvement in it, as it was the kid had been even more jumpy in the last few days then he had been prior to her arrest.

The door opened and Sherriff Roosevelt walked in, placing a file on the table before sitting down oposite Happy, he opened the file and glanced through it, all the time watching Happy through his lashes. He spent a few monutes like this and then looked at Happy who by this time was starting to be pissed off although he did his best not to show it.

"So Mr Lohman, you know why you are here. Why don't you tell me what it was that precipated your attack on one Jack Morgan?"

"Who?"

"Jack Morgan, the young man you brutally violated with a glass bottle, a few days ago."

Happy leaned back in his chair, eyeing Roosevelt with disdain.

"I didn't violate anyone and I don't know this Jack Morgan that you are talking about."

"Jack Morgan." Roosevelt, glanced down and read the file on the table in front of him. "Prospect for the Sons of Anarchy since November last year, found in the roadside just past the Charming sign, bleeding extensively from the back passage eleven days ago."

Happy slowly shook his head and sighed, "Sorry, name still doesn't ring a bell with me and as far as I am aware we don't have any prospects at the moment. We had a couple but they decided that the life wasn't for them and handed back their prospect patches. Left about a week ago, I think."

"Well Jack Morgan was one of the young men in question and he is saying that you were the one who attacked him."

"Oh that Jack Morgan was it, this being the same person who claimed that Juice attacked him."

The sheriff looked at Happy but did not confirm what he had just said, he did wonder though how Happy knew about the original charge, if he claims to have no knowledge of the young man in St Thomas's.

* * *

><p>Juice was just coming out of one of the diners at the edge of Charming when a squad car pulled into the parking lot and stopped by the side of his bike. An officer stepped out, glancing over at Juice as he approached his bike intending to get on it and leave before he could be accused of anything. The officer stepped in front of him and stopped him from mounting his bike.<p>

"Jaun Carlos Ortiz?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me. What can I do for you Officer?"

"I need you to come with me to the station to answer some questions."

"About?"

"An attack that took place eleven days ago on one Jack Morgan."

Juice was confused and it showed on his face. He had no idea what the Officer was talking about and the Officer could see that he was confused.

"He was one of the prospects for your motorcycle gang. He was seriously assaulted amd hospitalized."

"Sorry, I don't know anything about any assault." Juice said, shaking his head and frowning.

"I still need you to come down to the station though sir, we think you may know the reason for the attack."


	28. Chapter 28

Rosen sat in Roosevelt's office, absolutely fuming at what had been done to Juice. He had only just returned from a business meeting in Lodi when he got the call from Clay to say that Happy had been arrested and was being charged with aggravated assault and GBH on one Jack Morgan and that Juice had also been picked up as well."

"Perhaps you would like to explain to me exactly why I shouldn't ship Ortiz's ass back to Stockton for this assault on Jack Morgan."

"My client would not be involved in doing what you accused him of and at the time of the alleged assault Mr Ortiz was in Lodi. There are a number of people who are willing to give a statement proving his whereabouts."

Roosevelt folded his hands in his lap as he leaned back in his chair, studying the lawyer for the SONS. He sat a few seconds and waited before smiling at the lawyer sitting on the side of his desk and answering him.

"I'm sure you do counsellor and I am sure that each and every person would swear blind that Elvis was still alive but I already know that Mr Ortiz was not involved in the assault on Jack Morgan however I know he is involved in some way with the assault."

"Sherriff Roosevelt, I am sure you are doing your job and you think because he is a member of the Sons of Anarchy MC and a good friend of the man, who your officers have arrested for the alleged assault, that he is also involved in this somehow and he is but not as the aggressor. Mr Ortiz is the victim in all this.

Sherriff Roosevelt snidely tuttered at Rosen, "The victim, that's a good one counselor. He is no more a victim than the rest of the thugs in that gang of outlaws, the only victim in this sorry matter is the young man who is lying in the hospital following the sick and cowardly attack on him by Mr Lohman. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

Rosen made to stand and as he did so, he demanded. "I want Mr Ortiz released, you are holding him ilegally."

"We all want many things Mr Rosen and Mr Ortiz will be released, just not yet and as for holding him ilegally. I can assure you, I am not until I have had a chance to speak to him, he will remain in custody. For his own protection."

"Protection? What are you talking about?"

Roosevelt smirked at the blustering lawyer.

"I got call from the local ATF today, they say that Mr Ortiz is a witness in a case for them but the main person he is testifying against has escaped from the federal custody. They were in the process of being transferred to where they would be kept until their trial started and therefore the ATF have asked that he is to be taken into protective custody. I cannot disregard the ATF's concern for a witness now can I, counselor. You have a good day now."

With that Roosevelt dismissed Rosen and returned to his paperwork. He could have also told the insufferable prick that he already knew that Juice had had nothing to do with the attack on the young man in the hospital, thanks to the recorded confession of the victim to one Dr Angel Curtis.

* * *

><p>Juice had been sitting in the interrogation room for almost an hour and he was starting to get annoyed by the time Roosevelt decided to speak with him. He had been sitting at the table but after a while he had got up and started to pace the room, much to the annoyance of the young officer in the room who sneered at him.<p>

"Sit down Ortiz."

Juice glared over at the young officer who had spoken to him.

"No."

"I said...sit down."

Juice was sick and tired of being ordered around by people especially people like the young punk in the room with him. He knew he hadn't been arrested, that had been made clear to him when he had been brought to the station he knew that it had something to do with the ATF. One of the officers had told him when he had been grought in, in a condescending smirking manner and then had opened the door to this room, telling him to wait until Roosevelt came to speak to him. Normally Juice would not have been so obliging but after an hour of waiting he had had enough. Glaring at the punk over by the door, Juice snarled at him.

"Make me."

The Officer pushed himself away from the wall and launched himself into Juice's personal space, getting right in his face.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to knock your ass back in that chair but I know how you lot work, claiming that I assaulted you and trying to have me fired. Well it ain't gonna happen."

Neither men heard the door open and Sherriff Roosevelt enter, they were both so intent on outgoading the other, it wasn't until he slammed the files down on to the table with a loud SLAM, that they stepped back from one of another.

"Get out Officer Hernandez."

Officer Hernandez glanced at his boss and saw that he was angry, he tried to wiggle his way out of the situation.

"Sir...I was just trying to..."

"I know exactly exactly what you were doing Hernandez...now get out."

"Sir."

Hernandez glanced back at Juice, who had backed up against the wall when Hernandez had got into his face, smirking he backed away and left the room. Roosevelt waited until Hernandez was put of the room before he addressed Juice. Gesturing to the other chair, he asked Juice to resit. However Juice was in mood to be obliging he continued standing where he was.

"Fine...if you don't want sit."

He dropped his hand back down on to the table and opened one the files, that he had dropped on the table when he had entered the room, interrupting Hernendaz.

"Why am I here?" Juice demanded.

"As I am sure you know already you are not under arrest."

"So I can leave."

"I'm afraid not."

"What...you said I was not under arrest. So why can I not leave?"

Roosevelt glanced at the file before looking back up and answering a clearly fed up and belligerant Juice.

"I have been informed that you are the main witness in a case for the ATF, who are prosecting one of their own agents. There is no easy way to tell you this but the agent in question has escaped from federal custody while being transported to the female section of the San Joachim holding facility. The ATF feel it is in your best interest that you are placed in protective custody."

"No...no...no...She couldn't have done. You're lying."

Juice had started to panic when he heard the news that Stahl had escaped from custody. He stepped further backwards until he was in the corner of the room, sliding down to the floor and wrapping his arms around his knees, staring at the floor in front of him. Roosevelt stared in disbelief at the biker as he sat curled up on the floor. He had not expected Ortiz's reaction to the news that Stahl had escaped to be so dramatic. He knew some of what the agent had been accused of and what had been done to Juice or at least some of it but Juice's reaction was startling. He could hear Juice muttering "No,no,no,no," over and over again and as he sat and shook his head in disbelief of the news he had just received.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that Juice's reaction is probaly a bit OOC. Right I Know people are reading this story but it wold be nice if someone reviewed other Joey's Mum, who bless her is my most loyal reviewer and I love her to bits but it would be nice to hear from someone else for a change. So I want at least 2 reviews if you want this story updated. I accept that one of them will be Joey's Mum, so someone else will have to leave the other one.


	29. Chapter 29

Stahl ducked back into the doorway of the warehouse on the edge of Charming, it had taken her some time to get here followng her escape from her former colleagues in the ATF. She already knew, thanks to an informant that they had already alerted the local sheriffs department and that the one person who could send her to prison for a long time was most likely at a safe house being protected by local sheriffs. Unfortunately for the ATF and Ortiz, one of the men most likely protecting him was her informant. She smiled as she thought about the recent turn of events but snapped back to reality when she heard a vehicle moving towards the building that she was currently hiding against and risked a look to see what it was, ducking back as she saw that it was a black SUV, she couldn't be sure that it was her former colleagues in the ATF but she wasn't going to take any chance that it was. Leaning backwards in the doorway, she felt the door handle and fumbled with it, twisting the handle both ways until the door opened suddenly and she toppled slightly backwards as the door opened. As the sound of the SUV's engine turned off, she shut the door as quietly as she could and made her way further into what looked like a deserted warehouse but she had not taken more than a few steps when she felt a hand cover mouth and was grabbed around the waist.

* * *

><p>Juice had slid down the wall and had wrapped his arms around his knees, shaking and muttering "No..no...no...no" and appeared to be in shock, Roosevelt got up from his seat and approached Juice, squatting down in front of him and intending to reach reach out and somehow bring the man back to the present. However the moment that his hand touched Juice's arm, the biker seemed to snap. Lashing out with his fist, catching Roosevelt on the side of his face, knocking him backwards. The sound of Juice's fist hitting his face and Roosevelt's subsequent falling backwards and landing on his ass brought two officers into the room and while one helped him up, the other Hernendaz stormed towards Juice intending to do him some damage but before he could land the first punch, he was stopped by a sharp command from the door.<p>

"STOP! BACK AWAY FROM HIM."

Turning he saw a man in a suit storm into the room and move towards where Juice was still huddled on the floor, rocking backwards and forwards and whimpering. Looking down at Juice, who seemed to be unaware of those present in the room he turned angrily to the sheriffs in the room, focusing on Roosevelt who by this time was on his feet if somewhat unsteady.

"What happened here?" the ATF agent demanded, angrily.

"Not sure." Roosevelt explained, "One minute he was fine, if somewhat stubborn about sitting down, I explained to him about Agent Stahl escaping from custody and he flipped out. As you can see, I tried to calm him down but he smacked me one on the side of the head."

The agent knelt down in front of Juice keeping a wary watch on where his fist were and tried to reach the distraught man in front of him.

"Juice listen to me, you are safe. Stahl isn't here and she is not going to get near you again. Juice can you hear me."

Without looking away from Juice he asked Roosevelt if any of the other SONS were in the station at that time. Hernendez replied before he boss stating that Happy was in the cells, he saw the agent nod and then heard him say.

"Get Him."

Hernandez tried to protest. "He's a criminal and under arrest."

The agent snarled at him, "I don't care what he's here for, get your ass over to the cells and bring him here NOW!"

Hernandez didn't like being spoken to like that but before he could say anything, Roosevelt barked at him to get Happy out of the cells. He went but he was not happy about it and when he got to the cells he snapped at the biker to get his ass moving.

"Where are you taking me?" Happy asked, getting up from where he ws sitting on the narrow bed.

"Interrogation room, seems Ortiz is having some kind of breakdown." Hernandez sneered at him.

* * *

><p>Stahl would have screamed when she felt herself being grabbed but was unable to due to the meaty hand that was presently clamped over her mouth, keeping her silent. She struggled as best she could against the arm that was wrapped around her but to no avail, even though she had managed to get a few good kicks in to her assailants legs, hearing the man grunt as each kick landed but he did not release her, in fact his arm tightened even more around her waist. He carried her further into the warehouse and she saw a number of other men standing near a table, she could see that they were bikers and that they wore cuts, which made her fearful for a moment thinking that they were friends of the SONS but one of them turned and she saw his cut. As soon as she realised what club the cut represented she relaxed a little, knowing that these particular bikers were not friends of the SONS and an idea started to form in her mind. She could use their hatred of the SONS to get at Juice and perhaps once and for all destroy the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: The intrigue continues, will Happy be able to help Juice, who is the ATF agent ordering the Sheriffs and just who is the MC that has Stahl at this moment in time. If you think you know, then leave a review and let me know. Thanyou to all those who left reviews, it was much appreciated! :-))))).


	30. Chapter 30

Juice lay sleeping fitfully on the bed in the cabin where he had stayed after his abduction several months earlier. After his meltdown at the sheriffs office when he had been informed that Stahl had escaped he had been in a kind of stupor. He didn't remember collapsing in the interrogation room at the station. He was unaware that someone was watching from the doorway to the room as twisted and turned on the bed. For a moment the person continued to watch him to make sure that he was not having a nightmare and that they did not have to wake him up, satisfied that he was not having one they turned, closing the door softly before walking back down the hallway to the main room of the cabin.

Happy was sitting on one of the couches when he heard footsteps in the hallway coming from the direction of the room that Juice was currently twisting and turning in, looking up he saw Chibs enter the room with a grim expression on his face.

"Is Juice alright Chibs?" he asked the Scotsman.

"Yeah, the lads tossing and turning but he's nae havin' no nightmare...thankfully."

Chibs sat on the other couch and picked up his beer from the coffee table, taking a mouthful from the bottle before continuing.

"He was doing so well before all this kicked off."

Happy snorted at Chibs view that Juice had been doing so well before the present situation, Stahl finally being arrested for her part in his abduction and assault and it looking like she was going to be a guest of the state for a very long time but then her some how escaping. He did wonder, as did several others in the charter whether or not she had had help from one or more of her 'former' colleagues.

"Well he was doing well or as well as he could." Chibs continued. He was as worried about Juice as he had ever been in all the time that he had come to know the young man and after so long a time of knowing him he thought of Juice as not just a brother but as a son. He thought to himself, 'if I ever get my hands on that stone faced bitch, she's dead. For what she has put Juicy through', normally the thought of doing harm like that to a woman would not have crossed his mind but as he reminded himself, she was no woman not in the normal everyday sense of the world, she was a she devil that had been spat out of hell.

* * *

><p>At that particular moment, said she devil was going over what she knew of the SONS with her new 'friends', it was quite a stroke of luck that the MC she had run into when she escaped from her former colleagues were no friends of SAMCRO. From her dealings within the MC world she knew that this MC the Calaveras had no love lost for the members of SAMCRO and would love to do everything they could to bring down the club.<p>

"Any luck in tracking down Ortiz?"

The Calavera she was presently talking to was one of the normal members and he and several others had returned from a trip to Charming. He did not particuarly like this bitch and he would be glad to see the back of her but his prez had made a deal with her and until they had done their part he would tolerate her.

"Not yet."

"I need him found."

"And he will be. He's not in Charming at the moment, most of the SONS have gone on one of their 'charity' runs. They're due back in a couple of days and when they get back, we're grab Ortiz for you."

"He may not be on that 'charity' run as you call it."

"Well where else would he be darling?"

"The SONS have a cabin up in the hills somewhere just outside of Charming, he might there. So why don't you or one of your other guys go and check it out. If you don't know where it is, I can give you the location."

* * *

><p>m<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I know it has been a ling time since I have updated this and I apoligise for the delay.

* * *

><p>Juice sat in the waiting room waiting to see Angel, his therapist, he had not been sure whether or not he would have been seeing Angel today, the club had wanted to move him to the cabin to keep him out of sight while Stahl was on the run from her own agency after she had escaped from federal custody following her subsequent arrest for the kidnapping and assault in Juice. He was quietly reading a computer magazine and had not noticed that Angel had come out of her room until he heard her say his name.<p>

"Juice, you ready."

Glancing up at her softly spoken words, he smiled, nodding his head as he stood up, placing the magazine back on the side table he followed her into her office. He settled down in the chair that she offered him and waited until she was settled herself.

"Well how have you been doing Juice?"

"Better, still have bad days but I've been having some better days as well."

"That's good Juice."

"How about telling me about what have been happening then since the last time we met."

Juice bit back a groan, he had hoped that he would not have to speak about what had been going on but he knew that he would not be able to get out of it and started to tell her some of what had been going on. Of course he wouldn't tell her everything especially not any club stuff but he told her most of it, well nearly all of it.

Before he knew it he heard the buzzer going on the timer that Angel kept on her desk and he realised that his hour was up and he could escape. Angel noting the look of relief on his face, smiled as the biker stood up and told him she would see him again at the same time the following week.

"Sure thing doc."

After showing him out and letting him escape, Angel started clearing the files on her desk. It was the end of another long week and she was looking forward to visiting her family in Lodi, her father wanted her to stay for the weekend and had been very insistent that she came. In fact he had told her that if she did not come home for the weekend he would send some of his men to come and get her.

Having Mayans in Charming coming for her was something that Angel wanted to avoid at all costs. She was not ashamed of her family but she knew the problems that it would cause if the Sons, let alone the hospital ever found out she was connected to a rival MC. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Angel cursed as she saw how late it was and she paused only long enough to grab her bag, stuffing some files including Juice's into it and keys from her desk before she turned off the lights and left the building.

It was dark outside already but she felt now fear walking alone in the dark and it was not until she was making her way across the parking lot to her car that something felt wrong. A dark van pulled up suddenly alongside her, the side door opening and two men jumped out grabbing her and throwing her into the back of the van, slamming the door shut as it sped off.

xXx

Juice was in a foul mood as he got out of the van, the prospect that had been sent to pick him up was a new one who did not know how to keep his mouth shut and he had annoyed the hell out of Juice all the way back from St Thomas's to TM. Stalking across the lot towards the clubhouse, a few of his brothers could see how pissed he looked.

"What's up Kid?"

Chibs called out to him as he approached, he saw the prospect getting out of the van with a subdued look on his face and guessed that whatever was pissing Juice off had something to do with him.

"Nothing."

"Dinnae give me that kid, you look like someone's stolen your lollipop."

"I'm fine, really Chibs."

Chibs just looked at him, arching an eyebrow as if to say he didn't believe him, which he didn't. Juice huffed out a breath as he plonked himself down on the bench next to the wiry Scotsman.

"It's nothing, it's just me. I got hacked off at the prospect keep going on about things as if he had not a care in the world. As if life was all rosy and honky dory. I'm jealous I guess why I can't feel like that again."

Juice stared imploringly at his closest friend in the club, he just wanted so desperately to feel normal again and be like all his other brothers in the club, not give a shit about stuff going on in the world unless it involved the sons but he just could not seem to get into that presence of mind.

"Ah Juicy boy, you will again. You just gotta long way to go still but you will get there, I promise ya lad."

Juice smiled at Chibs but the older man could see the sadness in his eyes as his smile did not fully reach them. Juice thumped the polder man lightly on the shoulder as he got up.

"I'm gonna lie for a bit."

"Aye you do that lad."

xXx

Angel could feel and smell something musty covering the lower half of her face as her eyes slowly focused on the room where she was presently sitting tied to a chair. The room had dampness to it and there was only one light in the room, an uncovered light bulb that slowly swung on a lead that led down from the ceiling.

Turning her head a little she could see no other furniture in the room except for a table directly in front of her and another chair. She felt fear a trickle of fear go through her as she tried to figure out where she was, the last thing she remembered was crossing the parking lot at the hospital on her way to her car when a dark van had almost run her down as it had pulled up sharply beside her and two men leaping out and grabbing her, throwing her into the van before leaping back in themselves and sliding the side door shut before one of the men covered her face with a cloth that smelled strongly of chloroform.

After that she had known no more until waking up a few moments before. As she glanced around the room some more and tried to wriggle her hands, attempting to loosen the ropes that kept her tied to the chair, the door behind her opened and a woman walked in.

"Ah Doctor, you are awake. Good very good, we can begin this interrogation."

"Who are you….Why am I being treated like this?"

The woman standing before her smiled and almost psychopathic smile as she studied the woman tied to a chair in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry, bad manners of me not to introduce myself. I'm Agent June Stahl and I have a few questions for you concerning one of your patients, one Juan Carlos Ortiz."


	32. Chapter 32

It was getting close to 8pm by the time a blonde haired scantily clad woman left her home, she was running late she knew if she was in with any chance of snagging herself a son for the night that she should have left earlier but she had had stuff to do and had lost track of the time. Cursing as she wobbled on her new heels towards her car, yanking the door open and was about to get in and drive off when she heard the sound of motorbikes thundering down the road. She paused to watch, thinking that it was more sons coming in to town for tonight's party and was almost scared out of her wits when several bikes stopped opposite her home and saw that the bikers were wearing cuts that said MAYAN on them and not SONS, the ones she was used to seeing in Charming.

Diving forward into her car and pulling her mobile out of her bag she hurriedly dialled the number of the TM garage but before she was able to leave a message when the machine in the office kicked in, her phone was ripped out of her hand and switched off.

"I'll being taking that senorita, after all we don't want the Sons to know that we are here would we."

Holding her phone was one of the ugliest men she had ever seen, scars ran all up one side of his face making it seem like he was some kind of a phantom of the Opera lookalike and she gasped as he grabbed her arm pulling her towards the other Mayans waiting on the other side of the road. The house they were outside of, she noticed belonged to a woman who she knew worked at the hospital and she had seen Tara, Jax Teller's old lady there a couple of times and assumed that the woman was a friend of hers. They had seemed pretty pally on the day she had seen them, laughing like a pair of school girls about something or other.

"The woman that lives here have you seen her."

"N...n..not tonight." She stammered.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

The woman went to open her mouth but then paused, she couldn't tell them they were the enemy and if the sons ever found out they would kick her out of the club, she would be branded a traitor and the sons were not known for tolerating traitors of any kind.

"Speak woman."

The Mayan holding shook her like she was nothing but a ragdoll.

"This morning….this morning."

She screamed as she felt herself giving into her fear, she felt no loyalty for the woman across the street but every loyalty to her own survival. She just hoped that the sons never found out that she had given the information over so easily but then she thought apart from the woman being a work friend of Tara's, the woman had no connection what so ever to the sons so what did it matter if the Mayans got ahold of her, her neighbour was she knew a wetback anyway so it didn't matter much to her if she was screwing every one of the biker's that she was presently in the middle of as they stood around her.

A biker much younger than the others and who looked like he might be a prospect approached a compact older guy who she saw wore the president patch.

"Checked the house boss, Angel ain't there. Does not look like she has been home since this morning; found a bag packed in her bedroom but no other sign of her. She might still be at work at the hospital."

The older man considered for a moment what to do. He did not want to be in Charming any longer than he wanted to be, the longer they were here the greater the risk to his men of the sons finding out but he was concerned about his daughters safety.

"We will try the hospital."

"What about this bitch?"

Alveraz turned back to see his SaA still holding the terrified sweet butt in her arms. They could not afford for her to go running to the sons but he did not hold with killing woman just for the sake of it.

"Take her back to her home and hit her hard enough to knock her out for a while."

xXx

The sound of the hard rock that bellowing out from the lot outside son's clubhouse could be heard almost a block away as the usual Friday night party was in full swing inside the clubhouse it was impossible to hear another person talk so most of the members were yelling at each other instead. There was a full complement of sons at the party tonight, members from several different charters who had come down for the blood run that was taking place the next day and others who Clay had asked to come and help with the Stahl problem they had at that moment.

Chibs was outside chatting with Happy about the run that was coming up, most of the SAMCRO riders were going, even Juice who Clay felt should not be left behind even there was still the danger of Stahl and should start going on more runs. The others were not too sure about it as not only was Juice still not a hundred per cent yet but they knew that he had to start getting back to doing runs just like before this thing with Stahl had ever happened.

"So has Juice said anything about tomorrow?"

"No man, the kid has been real quiet about it. I think he is a bit nervous about it, he dinnae say it but there's a look of fear in his eyes."

"Still."

"Yeah but hey the lad might surprise us all and be fine for all we know."

"And he might not."

"Hmmm."

Jax came over to join them and overheard some of their conversation.

"Juice will be fine Chibs; he needs this to help get him back to where he was before."

"Tara let you out on your own tonight Jax."

Chibs grinning widely as he baited his VP.

"She's working at the hospital tonight and besides which I don't need my old ladies permission you old bastard."

Chibs just grinned even wider as Happy quietly smirked into his beer bottle.

xXx

Tara was half way through her shift when she decided to take a break and head down towards the staff canteen to grab a much needed coffee. Nodding to the nurse on duty and informing her that she would not be long, she left the ward entering the elevator that would take her down to the floor she wanted. As she got off at her floor she spotted out of the window some Harleys parked in the parking lot, not able to see their markings due to the poor light and thinking it might be the club she made her way towards the door leading outside but before she got there she came face to face with the owners of the bikes.

"Alveraz, what are you doing here?"

"Dr Knowles, it has been a long time since we last met, you are well?"

"Yes but you did not answer my question what are you and your club doing in Charming?"

"Ain't any of your business bitch?"

One of the members stepped forward in an intimidating manner but Tara refused to back down. As the man reached for her, he suddenly found himself thrown backwards as a hand grabbed the back of his cut and pulled. His SaA was in his face faster than he had ever thought possible and snarling at him as he showed him the errors of his way.

"You keep your hands to yourself fucker and have some respect for the doc."

His hand around the man's throat as he made his point the huge SaA hauled the man back down the hallway as Alveraz turned back to Tara and explained that he was looking for Dr Curtis.

"Angel but she is not here, she left hours ago."

"Are you sure Dr Knowles?"

"Yes, I saw her as she was leaving; I was coming in for my shift as she was leaving for the weekend. She said she had to go home and finish packing as she was going to spend it with her family."

"Thank you Dr Knowles."

Alveraz motioned to his men that they were leaving and as the Mayans moved out of the door towards their bikes Tara was pulling her phone out of her pocket, dialling a number she knew by heart.

"Jax, I just had a run in with Alveraz and his crew at the hospital…"


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I am really sorry it has been such a long time since the last update.

* * *

><p>Juice tiredly closed the lid of his laptop, he had been searching for any information that might tell him where Dr Curtis might be or the persons that may or may not have been responsible for her abduction. He was like all the sons still reeling from finding out that Angel was the daughter of the Mayan president and he knew that some of his brothers were not happy about that fact. He had overheard a few of them talking earlier in the day about what Juice could or could not have told her about the club during his therapy sessions and some of them were really beginning to feel uneasy about him, even more than they had been before he had gone to see her.<p>

Juice was angry, not just with them for believing that he would betray the club but with Angel for not telling anyone who she really was but in some small way he could understand why she had not said anything but more than anything he was angry with himself, he had not done his job as the clubs intelligence officer in checking her out properly and he was beginning to think that he should step down and hand the job to someone else. Lately though he had been thinking of leaving SAMCRO altogether and going NOMAD, the events of the last few months had been preying on his mind and since this latest incident that involved him, in a way he was seriously thinking that perhaps the only way he could heal would be to be away from the one place that seemed to be the cause of it…Charming!

"Juice you in there?"

He flinched a little as he heard Tig's voice from outside his room in the hallway and he stood to open the door to the older man, leaning against the door jamb not allowing his brother to enter his room. Tig was one of his brothers who he had earlier voicing his concerns over Juice's loyalty to the club and right at this moment in time he really did not want to see or have anything to do with him but he knew that he would not have any say in that matter at least not until the Angel's disappearance had been solved and this business with Stahl had finally been put to rest.

"What you want Tig?"

"We're at the table; Jax wants everyone there and especially you, so get your arse in gear."

Juice sighed as he turned to grab his cut off the back of his chair and then proceeded to follow the other man down the hallway towards the chapel. As he came into the main room he noticed that there Mayan patches in the room and through the open doorway of the chapel he could see Jax staring resolutely across the table at the Mayan president Alveraz. This was not going to be an easy meeting Juice concluded there and then and the outcome would be he decided whether or not he would stay in this charter or finally make his decision to go NOMAD.

xXx

Angel lay on the small cot in the room where she was presently being held prisoner and wondered her fate. Stahl the rogue ATF who had ordered her abduction to find out anything that she could use against the SONS and more importantly against her patient Juice had not been very happy when she had refused point blank to give her any information. Angel could seriously see that Stahl was not only not entirely in control of her emotions but who she could see even without her degree in psychology was clearly insane.

Stahl had obviously not done all her homework on Angel if she had she would have known just who Angel really was and would have known that she had more serious problems than the SONS to worry about coming after her, if her father and his MC got their hands on Stahl they would make her last moments on this planet seriously uncomfortable.

Stahl had gone on and on about how dangerous the club was and that it was not in Angel's best interest to protect that white trash as she seemed fond of calling them, in fact as Angel thought about it she had used the term a fair bit during the time she had been alone in the room with her and all Angel could think was the only white trash she could think of was standing in front of her looking for all like an insane Freddy Kruger and who needed to be seriously put down and out of her misery or at least if Angel was capable at that moment of feeling any compassion for this seriously unstable individual, she had thought to herself.

She remembered how Stahl had tried one minute acting as though she was a reasonable stable person and tried to be nice to the doctor telling her that she could go as soon as she gave her the information she wanted than immediately reverting to an insane woman when the good doctor had refused to be coerced by her into giving her what she had wanted.

Stahl had stormed around the room getting into Angels personal space and for a moment or two she had thought that perhaps the agent would realise that she would not talk and give up but she was not to be in any luck. As Stahl had shouted to one of the men who had been outside in the hallway to take her back to the room where she was at present lying on the hard lumpy cot and remembering her meeting with the former agent, Stahl's eyes had fallen on her briefcase that had been placed in the corner of the room.

Her eyes lighting up as she snatched it up and emptied it of all the files that Angel had quickly stuffed into it when she had been leaving the hospital and Angel realized with the horror that the one on the top of the pile that now lay on the table was Juice's, Stahl had given an almost childlike giggle when she had spotted the file and snatched it up with obvious glee like it was a precious jewel clutching it to her chest as Angel had been led from the room, struggling against the hold of the man who held her.

Angel jumped as the sound of the door opened and the man who had dragged out of the room she had been interrogated in entered with a tray with looked like food on it. Without talking to her he placed the tray on the small table near the cot and left without giving her another thought. She slowly sat up and moved towards the tray, she was not altogether hungry but she knew that if she had any chance of escaping that she needed to keep her strength up. The meal looked unappetizing but she ate it anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: What will be the outcome of the meeting between the SONS and Mayans and will it be the decision that causes Juice to go NOMAD or not and what will happen to Angel. Find out in the next chapter and if you want to put you input into what Juice should or should not do then leave a review and let me know.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: So sorry for the long delay in updating this but the muse went totally to sleep on this story and to be honest I do find writing about this subject a bit too draining on the emotions at time and have to step back from it now and again but I did not expect my muse for this to go to sleep for as long as it did.

* * *

><p>Juice sat on his bike watching the warehouse where he thought Angel might be being held, he had found some information a few days ago and he knew he should have taken the information to the table informing Jax and his fellow sons in the Redwood charter but he no longer trusted them and he knew that was not good that he no longer had any trust in those who before his abduction and assault by Dion he would have trusted with his life but things had changed.<p>

He knew as soon as Angel was safe that it was time to move on and leave Charming and he had at first thought about going to another charter and knew that the Devils Hill charter would be happy for him to join them but he was not comfortable at the moment nor in the foreseeable future of settling down with any charter and the thought of going NOMAD was becoming a more and more favourable option.

Juice again felt the resentment that he kept at bay returning in force as he thought about those he had once called family and the way they had been towards him since the news of who Angel really was had hit the table, some of those brothers had been more than vocal in their disgust that he had not done his job properly and checked her out more thoroughly than he had done and had in fact called for his resignation as Intelligence Officer of the charter and although a part of him could understand their anger a part of him was angry at them for their attitude towards him.

The sound of a vehicle approaching caught his attention and he moved his bike a bit further back into the shadows of the warehouse he was hidden against, he knew that no one could see him but he was taking no chances that he could be spotted, getting caught watching the warehouse across the block was not something he wanted and he knew that if indeed Angel was still being held in the warehouse that it would do neither her or him come to that any good if he was caught by whoever had taken her.

Juice knew he was overeager in his need to prove not only to those who doubted him but more so to himself that he was still capable of doing his job and being more than that he had become in the eyes of many and to some degree himself to, he had felt for such a long time since his attack that he would never again amount to anything never again be anything but a failure and he was determined to be anything but that and getting Angel back was the first step of getting back on the path of recovery that he had started on when he had started going to his therapy sessions with her even if at first he had not wanted to but over the months he had attended her clinic he had started to feel like the old him again maybe not in quite the same way but her sessions had started to bring the 'old' Juice out of his shell.

Not only did Angel know his state of mind better that anyone including himself but he realised that in some small way he understood hers as well both of them had been hurt by what life had thrown at them and despite the bumps along the way they had both survived. In their own special ways of course and yes his road back to normality had meant that he had had to talk about what had happened to him but he felt that although he didn't think it all the time that it had or would help him to recover it but it had in some small way and he had realized something else during his sessions with her that he had started to feel that she was more than his therapist but also his friend and he hoped that perhaps one day they could be more than friends but as long as he remained with the Redwood Charter of the sons he knew that whatever they could become would never happen and so as soon as he got her back he was going to go to the table and put in for transfer to the NOMADS if they would have him if they didn't then he would have to consider leaving Samcro altogether, an idea which until recently had scared him into never thinking he would do but now, now it was a different matter.

The sound of voices coming from the vehicle that had stopped in front of the warehouse he had been watching for the last few hours brought Juice back to his senses and he listened in to what was being said or at least tried to for although the three men standing by the vehicle were talking loudly it was not loudly enough for him to understand everything they said however he did hear a few of the words and knew from just those few words that he was in the right place and he waited until the men got into the vehicle and it moved off before he made his next move.

xXx

In the warehouse Angel waited listening to the sounds of the guard who she knew was outside the room that she had been kept in for the duration of her stay here. She did not know how long she had been missing but she knew it was more than a week and she was now more than ready to go home. She knew that the woman Stahl thought she was broken but that just showed how much her captors and the bitch thought they knew, she was an Alvarez and her people did not break so easily something they were about to find out.

Although she had had no idea of the time passing in the outside world of her prison she knew the routines of those holding her in this place she had recorded in her mind every instance of their routines and she knew that soon one of them would be bringing her the meagre meal that they gave her each day today she was going to use that against them and get out of this hell hole one way or another.

Just as the thoughts that were going around in her head started to get out of control due to her anxiety as for the first time ever the guard bringing her meal was late. The door opened ad she saw that it was the mean one, the one who had tried to intimidate her the most and she knew that he would be hard to take down but in her mind and her stubborn determination she was determined that one of them once she was out of this room was never going to see the light of day again. She waited while the guard placed the tray on the table and was about to leave before she made her move.

"Umm, I umm…."

The guard turned back and glared at her as she pretended to be more scared and nervous than she really was, she ducked her head a little as if in a submissive manner as he stood over her.

"What you want bitch?" he snarled at her.

She hunched her shoulders as if his snarled words frightened her and acted as though she was broken and submissive towards the man, she darted her eyes towards him and mumbled her request just loud enough for him to hear but yet still in a submissive voice.

"I need to use the toilette…Please!"

The guard leered at the woman she stood trembling before him and smiled as he thought her broken and no longer the proud woman she had seemed to be when she had first been brought here, no more was she snarling at them and was finally behaving in the manner that a woman should.

"Go on then bitch," he snarled at her and nodded his head towards the door telling her to move, "and don't get any idea of running or nothing because if you do I'll break you for it bitch, you hear me."

Angel nodded her head quickly biting her lower lip as she slipped by him and headed for the toilette her plan moving in her mind of what she was going to do. She reached the toilet and headed inside thankful that the man did not follow her like they used to but since she had been pretending to be broken they had allowed her to have some privacy as she did what she needed to do in the toilette and it was this misplaced trust that she was broken that she was going to use against them.

As she closed the door but did not lock it she quickly moved towards the far side of the room and reached behind the small dirty cabinet attached to the wall, she knew there was a small gap behind and reaching in quickly she felt the small sliver of metal that she had hidden there a few days before.

"Hey hurry up bitch!" the guard waiting for her outside snarled as he banged on the unlocked door if the bitch was not out soon he was going to go in and drag the Mexican bitch out if she did not get a move on.

"I'm c..c..coming," she called back sounding stuttering and sounding more nervous than she was feeling admittedly he was feeling a little nervous knowing if her plan did not work that the thug waiting for her in the hallway would most likely result in her life ending painfully.

She slid the metal slither up her sleeve leaving just enough of it in the palm of her hand so that when it was needed she could slip it down more into her hand and do what she needed to do, she smiled to herself as she remembered her Uncle Essai teaching her how to defend herself with nothing more than the piece of metal that she had hidden in her sleeve.

Angel emerged from the toilette and headed back towards the room she had been held in since she had been brought her, her head hung low as if to hide her face from the one following. Just as she and the one following her reached the door of the room the guard reached forward to throw her roughly back into the room and it was in that moment that Angel uncoiled like a snake her hand holding the slither of metal whipping forward.

The guard caught unaware stumbled backwards a few steps his mind not immediately registering what had happened until he saw rather than felt a spurt of red out of the corner of his eyes and he reached up as his brain finally registered the fact that he had a slither of metal in his neck and as his brain sluggishly started to realising that he was dying he reached forward again to grab the bitch in front of him, he was going to kill the bitch beat her to death and then he was going to beat her some more once she was dead.

As the fingers of his hand grasped the material of her blouse an exploding bang ricocheted in the hallway and the guard seemed to stand as if bewitched for a moment as a blood red flower started to spread across the dirty wife beater he wore and his brain finally as he died registered the fact that he had been shot as well as stabbed in the neck.

Angel gasped at the sight of all the blood her ears ringing from the sound of the shot and she gasped as another grabbed her swinging her arm up to hit the person holding her but her arm was caught before she could hit the one holding her, she was pushed backwards the other pinning her body as another of the guards came running as the sound of the gunshot had echoed through the building and again the sound of a shot rang out as the person who was holding and protecting Angel with their body shot again this time hitting the other guard who was foolishly running towards them hitting the man right between his eyes, the momentum of his body hitting the ground just feet from the two that he had been running towards.

Angel had closed her eyes as she had been pushed against the wall certain that she herself was about to die and she opened her eyes determined to see the face of the man she was certain was going to kill her, her eyes opened wide in shock like that of a deer caught in the headlights of a car and gasped as she recognised the man holding her close.

"JUICE!" she was shocked she had never expected to see Juice standing before her.

"Doc are you hurt?" he asked her as his eyes hurriedly looked over her body concerned that she might be hurt if she was he was not sure how he was going to get her as well as himself out of here uninjured.

"How did you find me?" she was still shocked but her mind was kicking into survival mode again.

"I'll explain later doc but right now we need to get out of here."

Angel nodded as he pulled her towards another door in the hallway a bit further down they could hear footsteps running towards the hallway they had been standing in and both knew it would be only a matter of seconds before more of those who had been holding Angel prisoner would be on the scene and then the chance of them escaping would be gone.

Juice had only just pulled the two of them through the open door and closed it as the sounds of shouting was heard out in the hallway he pushed her towards an open window and helped her through it just as the door was kicked open, he turned and fired backwards not even making sure if he was hitting the person who was coming through the door before he himself launched himself out of the open window hitting the dirt outside hard as he landed.

He pushed Angel forward as the two of the ran for it and as he fired again back through the open window knowing that they had precious seconds in which to reach his bike and get the hell out of there.

A face appeared at the window as Juice and Angel made it to his bike, Juice shoved his helmet at her telling her to put it on as he slung his leg over his bike Angel jumping on behind him and throwing her arms around his waist as he started the bike and they tore away from the building from against which his bike had been hidden.

* * *

><p>AN: Will Juice and Angel escape or will they get caught? reviews are appreciated and I promise to not take so long to update the next chapter as the muse for this story has reawaken.


	35. Chapter 35

As Juice and Angel sped away from the warehouse the vehicle that had left hours before came towards them barrelling down the road straight at them. At the last moment Juice swerved and they saw in the driver's seat of the car the angry face of Agent Stahl and two men whom neither of them recognised glaring at them as they and the bike sped past them.

Almost immediately the car swerved dangerously as it turned to follow them at high speed and Juice increased the speed of the bike in an attempt to get away from them. He knew that Stahl would not be very forgiving in him rescuing Angel and that she wanted him dead and most likely now the woman who clung to him with a tight embrace of her arms and despite the tightness of her hold and that she was right in his personal space pressed up against him he did not panic not like he normally would of late and although they were in a dangerous situation that could result in their deaths at any moment he felt a sense of peace and happiness something he had not felt in a long while.

They were coming up to a railway crossing and Juice could see out of the corner of his eye a train approaching at high speed from the east and he increased the pressure on the accelerator again as he tried to get more speed out of his bike, if they could just make to the crossing before the train did then there was a chance they could if only for a few minutes lose their pursuers and all it would take would to lose them would be a few minutes.

Racing as fast as his bike could go he prayed to a God that he was sure he no longer felt any believe in or who felt any kindness towards him to let them get there ahead of the train and therefore get away from the car carrying Stahl and the goons that was catching up with them.

As the bike shot through the crossing gates and leapt the tracks it felt as though time stood still and he was certain he felt and saw his life racing before his eyes as he was certain Angles was doing as well at that instance and then with a roar the train was racing along the track behind them and they heard the screeching of brakes as Stahl tried desperately to stop the car from going into the side of the train which itself was not going to be stopping to miss the car and both Juice and Angel felt a rush of adrenaline as they sped up the road away from those pursuing them.

Juice was taking no chances though and continued at the speed that the bike had leapt the tracks for another few miles before he slowed down spotting a gas station in the distance he rode for it and pulled in stopping at the furthest pump that was from the roadside and hidden just a little from general view.

Slowly the adrenaline rush that he had experienced was beginning to slow down and he stopped the bike kicking the rest down as he took a moment or two before he took his hands of the handle bar and twisted his face round to look at Angel who was still clinging to his waist as if her life still depended on it.

"Hey doc…Angel…you can let go for a moment or two, I need to put some gas into the bike and make a call or you can make the call if you want. I am sure your dad would like to hear from you."

Juice knew he was babbling but he found himself unable to do anything else for the moment as Angel released him with what seemed some reluctance and got off the bike before he himself did so.

Angel averted her eyes for a moment before turning back at him she still could not believe they had got away or the fact that it was Juice who was her rescuer. She had thought about him a lot during her confinement and had worried about his state of mind during even though she herself had been in a lot of danger to both her health and her life but for some reason her mind had kept taking her back to how Juice was coping and in some small way that had helped her to cope and keep her mind and wits about her.

"Hey doc, you still with me you're not hurt are you?"

Juice asked hesitantly not wanting to scare her as he slowly took a step towards her his arms out to the side to show he meant her no harm. Angel looked into his eyes at that point and it felt like a dam about to open as the adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins finally stopped and she seemed to wilt into his arms as he grabbed her before she could hit the ground. He move her to one side and sat her down on the ground near his bike for there was nowhere else to put her and waited his arms around her as she gathered her wits.

Angel felt the tremors that were running through her body begin to slow down and she nodded her head as she got control of herself again, she reached up to take his helmet off and looked into his beautiful chocolate eyes, eyes that she had missed during her time with Stahl and her goons and his eyes which she had dreamt about when she had slept, they were still as beautiful as she had dreamed and she felt herself reaching forward with one of her hands and touching his face as if to make sure she was not dreaming and that he was real.

"I'm…I'm fine….how...how did you find me?"

Juice smiled as she touched him and asked her question he was himself beginning to feel the effects of his own as the adrenalin that had been coursing through his veins just like the freight train that had barely missed taking the two of them out as they leapt the tracks and he could not help grinning like an idiot that he knew people thought him to be.

"We've been looking for you for a long time, me, the Sons and your father and his Mayans, Angel Alveraz."

Angel felt her heart leap into her mouth as she heard him say her name well her maiden name, she worried about how he would feel about the fact that she was technically the enemy in regards of his MC and the one her family belonged to.

Juice saw the uncertainty in her eyes as he said her name and the fact that she went very still in his arms her eyes again looking wide like they did back in the warehouse when she had seen it was him that had shot the guard when she had been fighting the bog oaf and he had been impressed when he had seen her try to take the guy down with just a slither of metal and more than a little impressed that it had worked even if he had not shot the guy in the chest just to be sure that he would get her and himself away from there.

"Hey don't worry doc, I am not mad at you for not saying who your family are, I admit there are those within the sons who are not best pleased but I can understand why you didn't say at least I think I can but you have nothing to fear from me I promise. I could never hurt you you're my lifeline back to being normal again. That is why I had to find you to make sure you were alright; I need you if only for your professional skills doc."

Angel nodded her head and felt a little less nervous around him and went to stand and Juice helped her as she placed his helmet on the seat of his bike, Juice reached into his Kutte and pulled out his phone before handing it to her.

"You want to call your dad and let him know where we are or if you want you can tell him where to meet us. I don't think it would be wise for us to stay here much longer as I am sure that Stahl will not give up that easily. You can do that while I go and pay for the gas if you want or you can come in the shop with me."

Juice had been filling up his bike as he had spoken to her and as soon as the tank was full which did not take long he made his way into the shop Angel trailing him as she spoke in Spanish on his phone. He could not understand much of what she said but he knew she had phoned her father as he did recognise the word Papa for what it was, he may not understand a lot of Spanish that he understood but there were a few words and that was one of them.

He paid for the gas and turned back to where Angel stood near the door waiting for him and keeping an eye on his bike and inn case Stahl and the goons turned up neither she nor Juice wanted to run into them again in a hurry.

"Did you get through to your dad, are they coming here are we to meet them somewhere?"

Angel nodded at his question and answered him also.

"I told him to meet us at a place just a few miles up the road that we both know, he and his guys are on the way."

They both got back on the bike, Angel again putting on the helmet he had handed her and him buckling up the spare that he carried with him on occasions on his own head. As he started the bike and they pulled out of the gas station Angel happened to glance up the road from where they had come and spotted a familiar car making it way towards them again speeding up as it spotted them. Juice saw the car also and shouted at Angel to hang on tight as he again sent the bike screaming down the road towards the meeting point she had told him about as they got on the bike, he knew it well and just hoped that the Mayans were waiting for them when they got there with them waiting there it would make Stahl's day even worse especially if they got their hands onto her. It would put a dampener on her day in a big way for Alveraz and his men wanted her dead almost as much as Juice himself did.


	36. Chapter 36

Juice pushed his bike as fast as it would go in an attempt to escape their pursuers, it was dangerous manoeuvre with the speeds they were already travelling at down the highway but they just had to get away from the people in the car pursuing them.

He was certain that he had seen Stahl in the passenger side of the car as it had raced towards he and Angel and for a horrible moment he was back in Stockton infirmary with her watching as Dion had raped him and then again in the warehouse where Dion had hurt him again both times on her orders.

The rendezvous point that they were meeting Angels father and the Mayans at was another good ten minutes away and he just prayed as hard as he could that they would make it and that nothing went wrong like him crashing the bike or something.

As they sped down the highway Angel clung to Juice as tightly as she dared for she knew that the speed they were going at was dangerous but like Juice she was desperate to escape. She did not want to have to go back to the warehouse and she was certain that she could not survive another day there and be murdered by those gang members still living if they caught the pair of them and she hated to think what would be done to Juice.

The miles of road and countryside sped past as they neared the place that she had arranged with her father over the phone to meet and she prayed that he would be there with more a few of his riders. The car pursuing them eating up the road and gaining more ground as it bore down on them and just for a moment she thought they were not going to make it but suddenly the turning they were looking for came into view and then Angel felt the bike tilting too far sideways as Juice took the corner at too fast a speed and she screamed as she felt the bike slid under them.

XxX

Alveraz raced his bike down the highway towards the place his daughter had arranged to meet him and the rest of his MC, his mind still trying to accept that his daughter, his Angel would soon be back within the safety of his arms and he was determined that she would not be taken from him again. His thoughts turned to the Son who had found her.

Juice, the Sons intelligence officer who was also one of Angels patients at the hospital where she worked, he felt an anger within him that his daughter had been put at risk because of the Sons even though logically he knew that it was not the young man's fault but that of the psychotic ex FBI agent who had given orders for Angel to be taken.

He heard the sound of another bike approaching from the opposite direction of the highway and he could tell from the tone and sound of the engine that it was travelling at a fast speed towards them, as he and his men came around the bend he spotted the bike with its two riders just as the bike took the turning too quickly ad heard the scream of the passenger riding bitch on the back as the bike tilted sideways and slid along the tarmac.

XxX

The bike slid for what felt forever before it came to a stop with a resounding crash at the side of the highway, dust spilling in all directions as both rider and passenger spilled off the bike, rolling and tumbling over the tarmac and onto the hard shoulder.

Alveraz and his crew could only watch in shock as they rode as fast and as safely as they could towards the downed bike. Neither the rider nor the passenger moved for a moment as they lay in the dirt at the side of the road and for a moment Alveraz feared that both were dead but ever so slowly he noticed the rider begin to try and rise from the dirt and make his way towards the downed passenger who was yet still unmoving.

At that moment another vehicle came into view as they saw the rider reach the passenger and they saw two men leap from the car running towards the injured biker and passenger both men pulling out guns and aiming it at the biker and the passenger who was still unmoving on the ground. He was aware of several of his riders reaching into their kuttes to pull out their handguns as he himself was and he saw one of the two men ahead of them who was aiming at the downed biker take aim and as if from a distance greater than that from which they were riding towards them the sound of the gun being fired.

XxX

Jax threw a dirty rag he had used to wipe the oil from his hand down in anger when he realised that Juice was not anywhere on the TM lot, he had told the nerd that he wanted him to stick around today as he needed the man to actually do his job as the intelligence officer for the club for once and not to pass it on to Phil who Jax knew had been covering for Juice for quite a while now and as much as he did not want to do what he was about to do he knew for the safety of the club that he had no choice. Spotting the unruly curly hair of Tig just under the bonnet of a car he called to him.

"Tig get everyone to the table that is here there is a matter we have to discuss."

Tig glanced up at Jax's words and saw the grim determined look on his prez's face and thought to himself, 'Fuck whatever it is it is not good.'

"Sure Jax but I think that Juice is not back yet."

Jax glared back at the older man.

"Juice is what we are going to be discussing."

Jax marched away from Tig towards the clubhouse and for a moment the older man felt a small minute flicker of panic for Juice but only for a moment. He knew that the outcome was not going to good of this impromptu meeting and although he felt for Juice despite his hard unfeeling exterior he showed to everyone he knew that there was a chance that they would be losing a member this day.


	37. Chapter 37

The members that Tig had been able to find filed into the chapel each one taking their respective seat at the large ornate table each one wondering what the outcome of this meeting was going to be as they had already guessed what the meeting or who the meeting was going to be about. Juice, their missing Intelligence Officer who at that moment none of them knew was being fired upon by those pursuing him and Angel as they made their way to the meeting point with Alveraz and the rest of the Mayans.

Jax sat at the head of the table looking calm as he watched his brothers enter the room but he was anything but calm, he was angry. Angry over the call he had just received from Alveraz about the whereabouts of Juice and the Mayan prez daughter whom the two clubs had been trying to locate since she had disappeared.

"So what's this about laddie? Chibs asked as he sat in his usual place at the table.

He had a vague well a pretty good idea what this was all about but he wanted to hear it from Jax's own mouth in his own words before he would say anything. He was as aware as the rest of the members that Juice was no longer holding his end up as the Intel Officer and that Filthy Phil had been doing most of it but he was also aware as some were not that young Juice was thinking of leaving the chapter and possibly going Nomad he had himself even discussed it with Quinn on a non-official way as to whether or not the Nomad charter would accept Juice into their chapter.

"It's about Juice; he is not doing his job as the Intel officer and passing on what should be his responsibility to filthy Phil.|"

"I don't mind Jax." Phil piped up from his seat at the table further down the table from the two men.

"I don't care if you mind or not or not Phil, he is not doing his job and is therefore is not reliable for this charter. We are here to vote him out of the position he has held but has no responsibility for it does not seem nor it seems does he care about the safety of this club and we cannot have that from a member." Jax snarled at the unfortunate man as he squirmed a little in his seat at his prez's outburst.

Other members looked a little shocked at Jax's words but some of not most of them agreed with his words at the state of things that the post of Intel Officer had become, they felt for Juice and what he had been through but the safety of the club and of themselves had to come before Juice and his inability to get past the incident that had messed up his life for the past year or so.

XxX

Dust rose from where the downed bike slid to a halt and for a moment Marcus Alverez's thought his heart would burst out of his chest as he watched the two unmoving bodies lying next to the bike before the sounds of gunfire from the car that had been chasing it and those of his club who had followed him here brought him back to his senses. He pulled his own gun and fired as he noticed movement from the side of the downed bike and he saw its rider the one he knew as Juice reach over and slowly and with what looked like much pain drag the smaller still unconscious body of his passenger around and behind the downed machine in an attempt to protect the other from the bullets whizzing around and over them.

A bullet ricocheted off the side of the gas tank and for a moment he was certain that the two sheltering it would be engulfed in a ball of flame but the impact of the bullet did not cause the gas tank to explode and he breathed a sigh of relief at this small mercy. The occupants of the car must have realized they were outnumbered as suddenly the car reversed with a much squealing of its tyres and even though the passengers were still shooting it peeled away from the crash site as fast as it could with a few Mayan riders chasing it and still shooting at it as the driver attempted to escape.

Alveraz his heart heavy at what he would find moved with as much speed as he could towards the downed rider and passenger certain that his daughter could not have survived the crash, she had not been moving when Juice had pulled her behind the crashed bike out of the path of the hail of bullets that those within the car had aimed at them.

As he rounded the downed bike he felt his heart quicken as he saw his daughter's body and he gave slight gasp as he saw her hand move slowly and her eyes slowly opened as she struggled to return to the world of the living. He knelt beside her and Juice as he reached for his baby girl but aware of the injuries she might have he did not pull her into his arms as his heart wanted him to do and he knew that it would not look manly ion front of his men if he broke down like a girl and wept at the fortune of his baby still being alive and finally home where she belonged with him. He had no intention of allowing her out of his sight for quite some time.

He reached across to Juice grasping his shoulder and thanked him for the risk he had taken to get his daughter back and Alveraz noticed him flinch slightly as the pressure of his hand on his shoulder, he pulled back concern that the other man was injured.

The sound of footsteps behind caused him to turn and he saw his SaA just behind him as the rest of the Mayans who had given chase to the car return.

"They got away my friend I am sorry."

The man told him gruffly and he glanced at the body of the Mayan princess where she lay on the ground.

"How is she?" he asked.

Alveraz glanced down at his daughter before answering his man.

"She is alive that is all I know and she is back with me but She needs a doctor and so we must get her to the hospital."

His SaA nodded and took out his phone dialling for an ambulance for not just Angel but for Juice as well.


End file.
